My Rapist's brother
by Breesasha
Summary: Kagome is raped at a high school party by the infamous Sesshomaru. Scarred and broken, she feels that she has nothing left and that her life is over, what will she do with his little brother wants to be in her life? Inu/Kag
1. Prologue

A/N: Redone June 7, 2010. Edited for the change of spelling of Yuri/Yura's name and details added for clarity.

Prologue

"Hurry up Sango, gosh! I have to be home before four or my mom will start blowing up my phone" hollered Yura. We could see Sango with her team and coach, finishing up their afternoon practice. Of course Sango had to be late, she always was. Yura was impatient as always.

"Hold on, I gotta grab my bag" Sango yelled back. She bent over, making sure her shorts didn't ride too far up and she shoved her volleyball into her bag and waved goodbye to her coach. Some of the girls from her team waved to her as she trotted over to us.

"Finally, I thought practice would never be over" Yura complained, I just walked silently beside them. Sango gave her a little frown but Yura's attention was on someone up ahead.

"Hey Yura! What's up, good looking?" A boy asked. He was tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a senior. Yuri knew all the popular people around school cuz of the way she dresses.

"Nothing cutie, what's up with you?" Yura replied, she battered her eye lashes and gave him her full attention.

"Just spreading the word about this party at my house for Halloween, you wouldn't be interested would you?" The boy asked.

"Hell yeah, me and my girls are real interested. Who's gonna be there?" Yura asked, taking a flier from him. We all glanced at the bright colored paper in her hand.

"All the juniors and seniors, a little old for you but I'm sure you'll be able to get in" The boy answered, then some of his buddies came over and they separated. We followed Yura out to her car; she was the oldest of all of us; a sophomore but 16 years old. She started the engine, reversed out of the parking spot, and sped off. Sango lived the farthest away so she was dropped off first.

"Sounds cool, doesn't it? I want to go" Yura exclaimed.

"I probably won't go, you know my mom wouldn't let me go to a party" I said calmly. I had no interest in going, honestly, what am I suppose to do with older boys?

"Come on Kags, we're all going together. Don't you want to see how the upper classmen live?" questioned Yura.

"I don't think so, I mean honestly, I have so much homework and studying to do that I wouldn't have time" I added. Between honors world history and honors 10th English, I had no time.

"Stop being a baby Kags, we have to live a little" Sango chirped. I looked over at her bewildered. Sango must have some of Yura rubbing off on her because she would never talk to me that way, especially after being friends for so long.

"Whatever, if Kags wants to be a baby, do her homework and stay home all weekend, we can still go" Yura insisted, turning away from me a little.

"Well I don't know either, I mean it sounds cool and all but how do I sneak out?" Sango asked shakily. She had never been a rebel girl either, between volleyball games, practices, and school she was extremely busy as well.

"I will pretend we're having a sleepover at my house and then we can sneak out. Don't worry, my parents sleep hard and won't wake up until we're already back" Yura said confidently.

"Fine, if my mom says yes then I'll go" Sango agreed, and I just sat quietly in the backseat wondering if I should agree or not.

"Kags? You in or not?" Yura asked, her pleasant tone was gone and I was unsure.

"I'm not sure, I gotta think about it" I answered truthfully and I knew that would only buy me a little bit of time. They pulled up in front of Sango's house.

"Bye you guys talk to you tomorrow" Sango said, waving her hand back and she ran up into the driveway. I remained silently in the back seat and waited until she dropped me off in front of my house.

"Good bye Kags be sure to think about the party" Yura said to me as I got out. It was the only thing I thought about that night, it distracted me from my homework, from my chores, and all night because I wasn't sure if I wanted to go.

Momma would kill me if she found out, plus I have no business at an older party. I'm not one of them, I won't know anybody except for Yura and Sango there, and what if something bad happens to me? I wouldn't want to get hurt or worse over a stupid party. But then again, I'll have both of my girls there with me, so I won't be alone and I can mingle to meet new people. I guess going to the party is alright…

"Mama, I was wondering if I could spend the night at Yura's this weekend." I asked.

"Are her parents ok with you staying? Who else is gonna be there?" Mom asked.

"Her parents are fine with it, just me, Sango and Yura" I answered honestly.

"Alright then, make sure your homework is done first" Mama said quietly, she was still dressed in her waitress uniform and black shoes.

"Thanks mama, I will" I gave her a kiss on the cheek and went back up to my room to go to bed.


	2. The Party

A/n: Edited June 7, 2010. Edited for Yuri/Yura's name, grammar and spelling.

The Party (Part 1)

"I'm surprised you said yes" Sango squealed, but I was not thrilled I said yes. I just knew this night would end horribly but I was already at Yura's. I had finished my homework as promised and I packed what I thought was my cutest outfits but I just didn't compare to Yura. It was a fairly warm night for the fall so Yura wanted us to all wear skirts.

"Look at what I bought" She said, showing off the new outfits in her closet. She pulled out a hot pink halter top and a very short pleated skirt and laid it up against her.

"That's cute Yura" I heard myself saying, although I knew it revealed way too much skin. Sango took her turn, as she started digging into Yura's closet. She found herself a pair of short shorts that went to her thighs and a low cut t-shirt to wear. I didn't feel like digging into the closet so I told Sango to pick something out for me.

"Here you go" She handed me a pair of cuffed capris and regular t-shirt that said "You know you want me".

"Why so plain, Kags?" Yura asked, she was lotioning up her legs and trying to put some perfume on.

"I don't dress up really" I mumbled, starting to look through the makeup on her dresser. She had blush, foundation, mascara, eye liner, lipstick lip gloss, and bronzer but I had never worn make up before so I was not sure how to put it on.

"Need help?" Sango asked softly, I gave her a small nod and she sat me down in front of the mirror. I could feel her putting stuff all over my face. I wasn't sure what most of the stuff was or even how to do it but when she was all finished, I looked like a totally different person.

"So cute Kaggie, you look older now" Yura leaned onto my shoulder and looked at me in the mirror. Her makeup was already done but she looked the same as usual cuz she always wore makeup. Sango decided against using any cuz she didn't want to ruin her complexion

"We ready to go?" Yura asked, I looked at the clock. It was 8:15, it was going to be a long night.

"Ready as we'll ever be" Sango replied for me and we followed Yura out of her house back to her car. She sped off to the address plastered on the flier she kept from the few days before. The street was packed, cars lined up both sides of the street and the driveway. So we parked at a park down the street.

"I plan on hanging with guys, so don't disturb me. I'll leave Sango the keys in case something happens and I'm not ready to go home" Yura tossed the keys casually to Sango who shoved them in her pocket and I watched her transform from our friend to a slut. She hitched up her skirt even more and made sure her halter top was adjusted tightly around her breasts.

"Hey ladies, I knew you guys would come" the same blonde boy from earlier that week greeted us.

"Hey Brandon, you know I'd never miss a party. It looks like it started early" Yura commented.

"Well you know how people are, you say a party and they get here at 7" Brandon replied. We wiggled past him into the party. All these guys were grinding on girls, drinking stuff from red plastic cups and making out. I already felt out of place and sick.

"Hey Naraku" Yura called out; Sango and I were still trailing her because it seemed she knew everyone.

"Hey babe, glad you made it" Naraku said huskily. He wrapped his arms around her and cupped her butt. Sango and I both looked at each other like she was crazy.

"Hey these are my besties; Kagome and Sango. This is my boo, Naraku" She introduced us. We looked him up and down. He had blood red eyes, black hair; he was muscular and mysterious in a way.

"Nice to meet you" He said halfheartedly. We repeated the same and then Yura went off with him upstairs. Sango and I both knew what that meant. We stuck together and made our way over to some couches to rest.

"Punch?" A boy offered us. We could smell the booze coming off of him.

"No thanks" Sango said loudly and the boy went away suddenly.

"I'm ready to go" I whispered but a boy with purple eyes and a gold earring in each ear came over to talk to her.

"Hello Miss, you are so cute that I had to come over and say hi" He smiled warmly.

"Hi, my name is Sango" She introduced herself; I guess I was invisible because neither of them made reference to me.

"I'm Miroku, a junior. I haven't seen you around before, are you new?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm a sophomore and this is my first house party" She answered, his gaze was so intense I thought she would melt under the pressure but instead it just made her smile more.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked, he reached out gently for her hand and she looked over at me. I gave her the silent nod of approval and she left me alone to sit on the couch. I pulled out my cell and saw it was a little after 9 o'clock. I tried to find Sango or Yura but neither one seemed to be downstairs anymore. I didn't want to stay another minute, this really wasn't my scene. I got off the couch and wadded through the crowds of people upstairs. I wanted to use the bathroom and try to call one of the girls for a ride. Luckily the bathroom door was wide open, so I got in, locked the door, and sat down on the toilet.


	3. The Party part 2

A/N: Redone June 7, 2010. Edited for Yuri/Yura's name, grammar, spelling, and details added to clarify.

The Party (Part 2)

After I had flushed and washed my hands, I pulled out my cell and dialed Yura's number. The bathroom was junky and dirty. People had condoms, purses, wallets, car keys, chargers, and other little stuff lying around in the bathroom. I was careful not to step in anything because I didn't want to have to touch it.

"You have reached 555-596-5069, please leave a message after the tone" The answering machine said.

"Hey Yura its Kags, I hate this party. Sango ran off with a guy named Miroku, and you're off with Naraku and I want to leave. Sango still has to the keys to the car but I think I'm gonna walk home. Call me back when you get this" I said, then I hung up and sent a quick text to both of them saying I was leaving cuz I hated the party and to meet me at Yura's house later.

I could hear someone trying to turn the knob on the bathroom. Luckily I had locked it but I wasn't sure if it would hold with the amount of shaking they were doing.

"I'm in here" I shouted but whoever it was either didn't hear or chose not to cuz the knob kept shaking like someone was trying to get in. I went to unlock the bathroom to let whoever had to go that bad get in but instead I saw a 6'2" silver haired, golden eyed boy standing above me. I glanced at him; his face was stoic and cold, but flawless. He was a gorgeous guy with pale skin, magenta markings on both side of his face, and those eyes just left me breathless.

"Excuse me, I need to get out" I said, trying to push past him. But he wouldn't move. I stared at him a second, he pushed his way into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

"What the hell is your problem? I want to get out" I snapped, I usually never cussed but this guy was seriously scaring me.

"Shut up, bitch" He hissed, and I tried to get back but I fell over some of the junk on the floor. He got down on his knees near me and I could see him fumbling with his pants.

"Stop, Stop! Don't do this, please" I pleaded by he was not going to stop. I tried to kick and scream but the noise of the party music made it pointless. I was on my back and I could see the white ceiling above me. The boy was still hovering over me.

"Remain Still" He ordered but I ignored him and began kicking and fighting back. He gave me a swift slap to the face, which left a sting on my cheek and I paused for a moment. I tried to sit up, but he shoved me back into the ground. He continued messing around his pants and I knew he was going to rape me. But I wasn't going to give up that easily!

"Don't do this; you don't have to do this. There are plenty of girls downstairs that are more than willing to do it" I pleaded but he pretended he was deaf and ignored me. I could see I was not going to win unless I ran. I gave him one kick in the nuts and hurried onto my feet. The bathroom was tiny so there was not a lot of space but I made my way around him and to the door. But before I could unlock it, he grabbed me by the ankle and pulled me to the ground. My face smacked against the hard floor and I couldn't breathe through my nose anymore. He flipped me off and I was afraid. His eyes were no longer dull and empty; they were now angry and almost like red was in them.

He held me down with one arm pressed against my chest, as he began to rip at my jeans. I started squirming and kicking once more, in a last attempt to free myself but he clamped both of his huge hands around my neck.

"Stay still or I will kill you" He growled, I could tell he was drunk because his words were slow and slurred. I tried to knee him in the stomach and he was pissed. He squeezed his hands around my neck and I tried to scratch at him and make him stop but he wouldn't. My chest was burning for oxygen, I was slowly losing awareness to the surrounding world and I was sure I was going to die right there on the bathroom floor.

He must have let up and went back to removing my clothes because the next thing I remember, I was half naked and he was on top of me. He didn't wait for me to be ready for him, he just plunged himself into me. It hurt so bad I thought he was going to rip me open at the seams. Before I could even get use to the pain, he pulled out and violently slammed himself back into me again. And I just lay there, my neck still hurting and my lower half throbbing. I looked past him, starting at the bright light on the ceiling because I wanted to be anywhere but there. He was grunting above me, I guess he was satisfied using me the way he did. One of his hands rested on my breasts, at times he would tweak my nipples or try to kiss me and my body would respond. I remember moaning a few times when he did that to me.

"You like this don't you, you little slut?" He whispered in my ear and I thought I was going to throw up. It felt like hours that we were in that bathroom but I guess it wasn't long because he thrusted into me one final time and I could feel some liquid sliding down my sex. I wasn't sure if it was from me or from him. Then He just walked over to the toilet and started peeing like he hadn't just raped me in the bathroom. I attempted to redress myself in the clothes I had when I saw a small knife laying nearby me. I grabbed it quickly and then with the little strength I had left, I stabbed him. I guess I had caught him off guard because the first stab nicked his hand and he start cussing at me.

"You stupid cunt, that's the thanks I get for fucking the life out of you. That's the best sex you'll ever have in your life" He spat at me, still slurring, but I held on tightly to my knife and I waved it at him to let him know he was a crazy ass for doing that to me. He attempted to walk over to me but I quickly showed him not to fuck with me. I jabbed him with the knife and he had a small cut in his shirt and on his stomach.

"Alright Bitch, do you want round two?" He threatened, he had a sick twisted smile on my face and I felt my blood run cold.


	4. The Aftermath of Rape

A/N: Redone June 8, 2010. Edited for Yura/Yuri's name, grammar, spelling, and clarity.

The Aftermath of Rape

"Leave me alone" I said, I tried to be strong but my voice was shaky and I was scared. He came over with his hands out like he was innocent but I knew it was a trick to get me back on the ground again. He was inching towards me, reaching out for me.

"Open this door, open it now! Sesshomaru, I know you're in there. Stop it now!" I could hear a male's voice banging on the door and twisting violently at the knob. I could feel my heart stop, someone was actually out there. I was saved.

"Stay back" I yelled at Sesshomaru but he was still inching forward like he wasn't going to be hurt! The space between us was hardly existent so I stabbed him once in the chest, then I removed the knife and stabbed him again and again and again until he stopped moving. I noticed a pool of blood now stained the floor below him.

I turned around to see the doo r kicked open and a man that mirrored my rapist was standing there. I was half nude; the breeze came across my legs and thighs.

"I'm too late" He mumbled, he darted his eyes away from me and I felt ashamed. I gathered the rest of my clothes and attempted to move. He scooted all the way to the side and allowed me out. I clutched my clothes close to my body to cover me.

"Kagome, what happened?" Sango said, she touched my shoulder and I shuddered. She removed her hand.

"I was….raped" I whispered, tears starting to fall out of my eyes. Sango's face dropped and she helped me outside. I was in so much pain, I was afraid I would fall down trying to walk down the stairs. Sango threw my arm over her shoulder and we made our way out of the house pretty fast. Surprisingly people moved out of the way for us to escape.

"I'll drive you to the hospital, call your mom so she knows" She told me. But I couldn't, the tears were still falling and I felt like I couldn't breathe. She laid me out against the backseat of the car, and then she took the phone from her pocket and made a call. I tried to rest, though pointless, against the backseat. All I could think about was the feel of his hands touching me, how he forced me to take it.

"Mrs. Higurashi, its Sango. Kagome was raped. No we weren't at Yura's, we snuck off to a party and some guy did it to her. I'm driving her to Sharp hospital now, yeah meet us there. She hasn't said a word since we left. Alright bye" Sango hung up. The rest of the ride was in silence. I honestly had nothing else to say.

She parked crazily as she rushed me into the Emergency Room. I guess I had some blood and stuff on me because everyone stared at me as I made my way up to the check in.

"Can I help you?" A small red-headed nurse asked Sango.

"Yes, my friend has been raped and she needs help" She said, Sango was shaky and nervous. The nurse looked at me.

"Can you fill this out please?" She asked, she handed Sango a clip board. Sango scribbled my name, my blood type, my address, a contact number and some other stuff on the clipboard and then she handed it back. A female nurse escorted us into a back area in the hospital. I continued on with Sango propping me up.

"My name is Lenora and I will be your rape kit doctor. We are going to get samples of DNA and semen samples from your vaginal exam. You may feel the urge to urinate but please hold it until I say it is ok" She was a friendly elderly woman so I felt comfortable. She made me change into a hospital gown, lay on my back on a cold table with crinkly paper. Sango held my hand and ran her fingers through my hair to help me stay calm while my legs were spread and materials were gathered. Another nurse came with a plastic bag as Lenora removed samples and traces from what I guessed were my rapist's.

"All done, seems like your rapist left a lot behind. He'll definitely be arrested" The nurse cheered.

"He's dead, I killed him" I said calmly. Everyone looked at me in surprised. The nurse wrote something down on my chart that hung out the bottom of the bed.

"A police officer will be here soon to ask you questions, until then you can go ahead and use the bathroom and shower before I give you the stitches" Dr. Lenora said.

"Stitches?" Sango questioned.

"She has suffered some vaginal tearing" The nurse explained. I felt tears coming back to me but I just let them fall silently. I was still waiting for my mother.

"Kagome? Are you in here?" I heard her calling out. Sango left the room and helped her find her way back to me and then she excused herself to let us go.

"I'm so sorry Mama; I shouldn't have gone to that party. I shouldn't have lied to you. I'm sorry" I started crying even harder now. Mom just sat on the bed with me and rocked me in her arms slowly. I felt much better with her here.

"Let's get you to the bathroom" She said, she helped me up and allowed me to pee. I went to wipe and throw it in the toilet but there was so much blood in there. I guess he broke me up terribly.

"Don't you worry about it Kagome, the doctors are going to fix you" Mom whispered, as she started turning on the water to warm my shower. She held me with one arm as she washed my body with the other. I wanted her to scrub harder, because I could still feel HIM all over me.

"Scrub harder Mom, please" I mumbled. She did a little bit but I hardly felt it like I wanted to. He was all over me and I only wanted to forget.

"Can you wash up yourself? I can go talk to the nurse's and the police just arrived" Mama asked. I gave her a little nod and she handed me the towel. The hospital bathrooms had rails in the shower so I held onto one of those and washed myself hard all over. I could feel his hand on my breasts, HIM between my legs and I just felt sick and nasty all over.

I finished up and put back on the little hospital robe they provided. I wasn't afraid to take to the police, but I definitely wasn't in a hurry.

"Yeah I've been trying to meet you all night! Where were you?" hissed Sango into the phone. She was still in the room waiting for me.

"Turn it on speaker" I whispered.

"I was with Naraku; you know we had to make up for lost time. But the police broke up the party, Sesshomaru is dead upstairs in the bathroom and no one knows what happened. Where are you and Kagome? I can't find the car" Yura replied.

"Kagome was raped upstairs in that bathroom, but I didn't know it was Sesshomaru. We're at the hospital, and I had to drive us. The police are coming so I gotta go but text me" Sango said quickly. I remembered that name. The smaller silver haired boy had said that name when he was banging outside the bathroom door. So that's my rapist's name…Sesshomaru.

"We're here to talk to Ms. Kagome Higurashi" A police officer said.

"Yes?" I said softly, seeing a police officer made me feel somewhat comfortable.

"We'd like to talk to you about the death of Sesshomaru Taisho, would you be able to come down to the station after you are discharged?" He asked.

"Yes, sir" I answered, and then he went back outside to talk to my mother. Sango helped me back into the bed and covered me up. The nurse gave me heavy strength medications to help me deal with the pain and it made me really groggy. Sango had to go back to Yura's before morning cuz her mom was going to pick her up and Yura never did make it to the hospital to see me. Mom stayed by my bedside all night, and I would wake up every few hours to see her holding my hand.

"We're going to release you now, if your mom could please sign the forms" The nurse brought a wheelchair to the room and my mom signed for me. I didn't have anything to wear so Grandpa and Souta were bringing some sweats for me.

The car ride home was silent but awkward, we exchanged hugs but I didn't really want to touch anyone. I still didn't feel clean. Mom was going to take me by the police station later on.

"Are you ready to go?" Mom asked. I had put on some blue jeans, a pair of warm socks, and a hoodie. I pulled my hair back casually into a ponytail and followed my mother into the car. She agreed to drive me and stay in the station but I didn't want her to hear what happened to me. It's bad enough she saw all the blood.

"Hello Ms. Higurashi, are you ready for your photos?" A clerk asked. My mother ushered me on to follow her. She winded me back to a dimly lit room in front of a camera.

"Please face the camera" She instructed, I looked at camera and she did two fast shots. Then she made me turn to each side and she took more photos.

"What are they for?" My mother asked when she brought me back to the front.

"She's been a victim ma'am, if the case ever goes to court she will need evidence" The clerk answered. A police officer had come front from a back room and wanted to get my affidavit account of what happened that night. He sat me down in the interrogation room, as he sat at a desk with the typewriter. He asked me for everything I remember for that night.

"I was in the bathroom at a party" I started but the man frowned.

"I need specifics; times, dates, locations, directions" He said firmly.

"It was a little after 8 pm on Saturday, October 31; I was at a house party at 5896 West Bridge Avenue. It was past 9 o'clock I was in the upstairs bathroom of the 2 bedroom, attempting to call the two girls, Yuri and Sango, who came with me to the party because we began separated. I heard someone jiggle at the knob of the bathroom door which I had locked before entering. I told the person to wait but they continued jiggling. I opened the door to get out, when a 6'2" male with golden eyes and silver hair was standing there. I tried to move past him to return to the party but he would not budge. He forced his way into the bathroom and raped me on the floor. I kicked, screamed, kneed, and fought back but that only caused him to become violent. He slapped, hit, and choked me repeatedly throughout the rape. After he had finished, he went to the bathroom and left me on the floor. He threatened to rape me again, and I was scared. I found a knife on the bathroom floor and stabbed him with it several times until he stopped moving, then I exited the bathroom. My friend, Sango, found me and she escorted me to the hospital" I said, without stopping. That was the first time since the rape that I had told the whole story of what happened and it sucked so bad. I half wished I had my mother there to comfort me but then for her to hear that, she would die.

He finished typing the 1 page report and gave it to me to read and sign.

_On 31 October 09 I was at a house party at 5896 West Bridge Avenue at appro. 8 pm. At appro. 9 pm I went to the bathroom to phone friends. Sesshomaru attempted to break into the bathroom door, which was locked. I opened the door to leave but was pushed down, locked in, and raped on the floor. I fought by kicking, screaming, and kneeing but he slapped, hit, and choked me into submission. He even threatened to rape me again after he had finished. I used a pocket knife I found on the floor to stab him repeatedly until he stopped moving before leaving the house party to seek medical assistance. I wish to state that the man I encountered in the bathroom is a Caucasian approx 16-18 years of age, tall and muscular build with long silver hair._

After reading over it closely, I found a few mistakes.

"You forgot to mention Sango took me to the hospital? And I never told you the name" I said.

"It's just to get the gist, you have to sign it" He handed me a pen. So I signed it, no point in fighting him over it. He took the signed piece of paper to his boss who told my mother he was not going to arrest me because it was self-defense. He warned me to be careful of the Taishos trying to sue me but I wasn't worried about that. Mom drove me home.

"You did a good job in there. The police said you gave them a lot of information and it goes well with what they found on you and in the crime scene. I found out the Taishos are a very powerful family that owns a lot of businesses and is considered 'old money'*" Mom said.

"Their son raped me" was my only answer and I think that made my mom look at me differently. I turned my full attention to the window and stared blankly until we got home.


	5. Therapy

A/N: Redone June 8, 2010. Edited for grammar, spelling, clarity, and Yura/Yuri's name.

Therapy

"Nice to see you again Kagome, how was your thanksgiving?" Kagura asked. She was sitting across from me as usual. She was in her small chair, it looked as uncomfortable as she did in her suit. I was wearing my usual; hoodie and jeans. Mom dragged me to yet another therapy session and I hated this one just as much as the last one.

"Fine, and yours?" I asked, not caring what her answer was. She could pick up on that vibe because she began writing things down on her pad of paper.

"It was great; so today's session is going to be half an hour. Are you ready to talk about it more?" Kagura asked.

"I guess" I mumbled. I hated her perky demeanor and attitude. What is there to be so happy about? She gets to go home to her loving boyfriend in her apartment and I go home to my house, where I am alone.

"So you were raped three weeks ago, is that correct?" She asked. She had her pen and notebook in hand. She taped the pen lightly against her leg and she looked at me curiously.

"Yes, that is" I said, looking away.

"How have you been coping with life since then?" She questioned. She already talked to my mother for 15 minutes, she must know everything by now.

"I have been doing fine" I said, not looking at her still. I hated the way her eyes glared at mine, as if she was trying to read me like some type of book.

"Your mother says you are now homeschooled, why did you decide to do that?" She asked.

"I don't want to see people at school. I tried to go back, to be a normal girl. But everyone knows that I killed Sesshomaru, the most powerful guy in school. He was a senior, a football star, a ladies' man, and a part of a powerful family. Everyone looks at me like I did something wrong. So I told mama to take me out" I said. She went back to writing, I guess notes about Sesshomaru. I had never spoken his name in a session before until now.

"What about Sango and Yura?" She asked. I cringed at hearing Yura, because I saw her true colors.

"Sango calls every day, but I don't talk to her long. Yura hasn't talked to me since it happened. She never was a real friend anyways" I said irritably.

"Do you sleep well now?" She asked.

"No, I can't sleep much at night" I answered.

"I see, have you tried medication for that?" She asked.

"No, I don't want to use that" I snapped. Her eyes widened and then she began scribbling violently on the pad.

"What I've noticed Kagome is that you're still not adjusting to life. Yes, you were raped; yes, you had something horrible happen to you. But you cannot let that stop you from living. Why don't you go out and re-enroll in school? Why don't you hang out with Sango? Why don't you find a new hobby? You need something to pass the time, or the time will pass you by. These are your young years and you'll never get them back" Kagura said gently.

"Thank you for your advice, but I think time is up" I said, I glanced down at the watch. We had two minutes to go, but I was done talking to her.

"Alright Kagome, see you next week. I hope you have a Merry Christmas" She said cheerfully. I gave her a fake smile. Mom was waiting in the lobby for me.

"Hey baby, how was it?" She asked, she always said the same thing after I left the room. I know she wanted me to get better, be the old Kagome I was before, but how could I?

"It was fine; she wants me to be more sociable" I answered, buckling myself into the car and waiting for her to drive off. I know Kagura must call my mother or something because she always seems to know exactly what I talk about each week. Mom allowed me to play Evanescence during the car ride home, even though she deemed it suicide music and told Kagura about it.

I went straight to my room, and began listening to more rock music on my iPod. Mother bought me one to help pass the time while I sat in my room. Sometimes I would log into the site where I do tests and quizzes for my homeschooled diploma and other times I would just play video games and watch music videos. After being raped, I deleted my face book, my MySpace, and my twitter. I didn't want to see the outside world, or let them see me.

"Kagome, phone" Mom yelled. She had Souta deliver out wireless house phone up the stairs to me. I decided to take Kagura's advice and put it to use.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Kagome?" Sango said.

"Hey" I said.

"It's good to hear your voice. It's been a week since we last spoke. Every time I call, you're sleeping" Sango said sadly, I felt guilty for having Souta and Mom tell her that but I was never in the mood to talk.

"Yeah, I've been really tired lately and I don't sleep well at night anymore "I confessed. No point in lying to my best friend anymore. She knew the truth.

"I understand…I know this is weird of me but can I come by and see you? It's been almost a month Kags and it's almost Christmas so I'll be gone for the 2 week vacation coming up" She asked. I could hear the hope in her voice and that just laid the guilt on me even more. Sango was trying really really hard to be a good friend to me and I wasn't letting her in.

"Sure, drop by tomorrow" I said, trying to perk myself up.

"Really? I'm glad to hear you say that. I have a lot to catch you up on. See you tomorrow" She said, excitement in her voice. That was the first time in a long time I actually had something to look forward to the next day. I wandered downstairs to put the phone back on the base.

"How was it with Sango?" Mom asked, I knew she had eavesdropped. I decided to play along with her and let her know the good news. Maybe she'd call Kagura and tell her I'm making progress.

"She's coming over tomorrow to see me. I'm gonna wash and flat iron my hair" I announced. Then I went upstairs, grabbed my favorite shampoo and pjs and got ready. I wasn't going to sleep tonight anyways so I had plenty of time to try every type of eye cream to hide my dark circles under my eyes and freshen myself up for Sango.

Once I was sure my mother as fast asleep, I locked my door as I always do and then turned my Mac laptop.

I punched in .com into the address line of safari and then when it loaded, I typed in Sesshomaru Taisho. That was the first time I had ever made it to that point. Over the months I have typed in his name but never hit enter.

_Sesshomaru Taisho (August 14, 1992- October 31, 2009) is the eldest son of Inu no Taisho. He was the CEO of the Taisho Corporation. He was a businessman, a high school student, and accepted to Stanford University. He has one brother, Inuyasha (Age 16), who is also working alongside their father at the corporation. His death was tragic; he was stabbed repeatedly in a bathroom at a house party. The police refuse to disclose his murderer, the only statement they have released is that he allegedly raped a young woman and she killed him in self-defense. _

I reread those words over and over again; they didn't use my name, they never used my name in the article. And Inuyasha? Was that the boy who busted into the door? I turned the computer off, and laid down into the bed. I pulled the covers up high around my neck, and thought about the golden eyed, puppy eared, silver haired boy that I saw that night.

"Good morning sleepyhead, Sango called to say she's coming by for lunch. You got an hour to get ready" My mom woke me. She smiled warmly at me, I know she was surprised I had guests coming and then I slept through at least part of the night.

I made myself presentable. I actually went through some type of morning ritual of hygiene and waited for Sango to arrive.

"Hey Mrs. Higurashi, it's so great to see you" I could hear Sango in the doorway. She took of her shoes and then came into the kitchen. I could feel myself growing nervous but then I remember I had nothing to be afraid of. This is Sango, my best friend of 5 years.

"Kagome" She came through the doorway smiling.

"Hey" I said, pushing a smile on my face.

"It's been too long!" She came over and gave me a tight hug. It felt good to have her here again.

"Yeah it has. I'm sorry I didn't see you sooner it's just…."We both took a moment of silence for what we knew was not being said.

"Nah I understand, it's been crazy lately but now no one even talks about you anymore. People are ready for you to return. I brought you a present. I know it's two days early but I hope you don't mind" She handed me a tightly wrapped box. I accepted the package and then looked around for something I could give her.

"Thank you, I wish I had something for you"I smiled apologetically but Sango waved me off and plopped into the kitchen chair beside me.

"Just seeing you is a great present for me. Yura also sent an apology card to you so hopefully it arrives before Christmas. She knows she did you wrong by not being there when you needed support, but her new boyfriend, Naraku, was a close buddy of HIM and she was so deep in love that she just followed him. But I never did, you know I've been there from the start" She said fiercely.

"I know you have, and I appreciate it" I replied.

"I'm dating that Miroku guy that I met from the party; he's a real sweet guy once you get past his lecherousness. I want you to meet him one day. Maybe we could all go out one day and just hang or something" She offered.

"You know what, that sounds great. I think for the new year I'm gonna make some changes" I said.

"Like what?" Mom asked, she had come back into the room. I didn't want to make any promises but Kagura was right about trying a normal life again.

"I want to enroll back in school, start hanging out with people again and maybe work on getting my driver's license too" I smiled, my first real smile in almost 2 months. I guess seeing Sango made it real again.

"I hope you do Kagome, I miss having you around. You know?" She said, I saw her phone light up and it began vibrating on the table.

"Hello? Yeah I'm at Kagome's house. Yup she's gonna come back to school and be normal again and everything. Yeah wanna talk to her?" She said into the phone. I watched with morbid curiosity. She handed me the phone and I held it to my ear.

"Hey Kags" Yura said.

"Hi" I stuttered. I was just shocked, I wasn't expecting her of all people to be on the other end of the phone call.

"Sorry it's been so long. I'm sorry I haven't been a good friend to you, but I want to let you know that I miss you too and I'm sorry. I hope we can still be friends and I can't wait to see you real soon" she said.

"OK" I said stiffly, then I handed the phone back to Sango.

"Yeah alright, see you there, bye" Sango hung up the phone.

"Yura set up a double date with Miroku and I have to go get ready, but I'll see you soon, ok?" She gave me a kiss on the cheek and then she left. I still felt more alive than I did before. So alive that I wanted to go outside and play with Souta. I opened the front door to go join him when I saw…


	6. Inuyasha

A/N: Edited June 8, 2010 for grammar, spelling, clarity, and Yura/Yuri's name.

Inuyasha

"Inuyasha?" I whispered, he was the same guy I had seen before. He was the one banging outside the bathroom door that night; he's Sesshomaru's brother.

"Kagome, who is it at the door?" I could hear Mom making her way from the kitchen. I wanted to say something back to her but I just couldn't…

"Hi Kagome" He said slowly. I just watched him as he stepped into the house and made his way into the living room. Mom had come out of the kitchen.

"I'm Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's half brother" He introduced himself. Mama kept her eyes on him close. Her usual soft demeanor was hardened and she felt tense by my side. But at least she was there beside me, because I was sitting there saying nothing.

"What do you want?" Mama asked him harshly, her tone snapped me out of my daze. He looked down at the floor in sadness.

"What Sesshomaru did to you was wrong. He disgraced our family and Kagome's honor by his actions. Although he is dead, my family still carries the burden. I came to apologize on the behalf of the Taishos for his actions. I also wanted to answer any questions you may have, if that's ok" He said softly. Mama did not seem pleased by this.

"Well first off, why are you here now?" I asked, sitting on the opposite couch from him. Mama glanced at me strangely but I did not address her.

"My mother, Izayoi, asked me to come talk to you. She has heard you have been suffering greatly because of what happened. My father does not believe it was his eldest son, but my mother and I know it's true. Another girl has been a victim by my brother like you have. But my brother fixated on you. He found your scent intriguing and your looks unique. He wanted to sample some of you, but he knew you'd never agree to that so he had a girl named Yura help him" He started.

"Yura?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. It would make since why she would be so insistent I come to that damn party. But I didn't want to believe it was true. Sure, Yura wasn't a good friend or anything but she wasn't that cold hearted.

"Can't you hear? I said Yura. She's a friend of that Sango girl, she made you guys come and then she helped distract Sango so you'd be alone. Sesshomaru waited all night to find you and get you alone. I knew he had gotten his way because his aura expanded and he made so many animalistic sounds that it was unbelievable. I was at the party that night as well. My family will never accept you or what happened, so I came to give you peace" He stood up and began to take his leave and I felt another wave of sickness come over me. I got up and ran to the bathroom, vomiting this horribly smelling stuff into the toilet. I could feel mama holding my hair back and rubbing my back to help me.

"Well Inuyasha-san, as you can see Kagome is not doing well. This is upsetting her more than it's doing any good so please leave" Mom said, attempting to get rid of him but he refused to go.

"I would like to stay around and help her out any way I can, I know it's not much but that's all I can do" He said.

"So Kagome, how have you been since…?" He started but I cut him off. I could tell Mama wanted him to go and I wasn't sure what I wanted.

"Fine, I was actually just about to go back to a normal life. Hanging out with my girlfriends and enrolling back in school. You?" I answered.

"Keh. It didn't happen to me" He shrugged it off casually. I guess he wasn't totally repulsive but I also didn't want to be near him. His casual attitude just left me confused and upset I guess.

"Well thanks for stopping by" Mama helped shoo him from our house.

"Call me any time, I mean it" He handed me a business card and then left. Mama went on and on about the craziness of the Taishos and then she called Grandpa about it.

_Inuyasha Taisho_

_CEO_

_Taisho Enterprises_

_(555) 419-4157_

I tucked the card away in my wallet and left it alone. I wasn't going to call, as much as it comforted me to know someone believe what he did to me was real, I wasn't going to trust him.


	7. Pregnant?

Redone June 8, 2010. Edited for grammar, spelling, clarity, and Yura/Yuri's name.

Pregnant?

"I made you a doctor's appointment for tomorrow; it's been almost 3 months since the rape and you've been awfully sick" Mom said to me one morning after I threw up again. I didn't like going to the doctor's because it brought up so many memories of when I had to go that night but I had no choice.

"Alright Mom it's just I've been so busy with school and everything that I haven't been taking care of myself" I said, she nodded in understanding and handed me the sticky note with my appointment on it. I finally got my permit so she was going to let me drive her to my appointment.

_January 6, 2010 at 4:15 pm_

"That's right after school, I may not make it" I said. My mom continued walking down the stairs so I guess it was the only appointment ready. Christmas break was amazing, I spent the two weeks with Shippo, my younger cousin, and Souta. We went to the ice rink, the movie theater, the bowling alley, and Chuck E Cheese.

I pulled out my wallet to put the sticky in with my dollar bills. I still had Inuyasha's business card in my wallet, but I wasn't going to use it. Mama hated when he came over and what was I going to say to him? It was nice of him to apologize for his brother and all, it definitely gave me closure, but now all I have left is to get back to a normal life. I shut my wallet closed and placed it on my dresser, and then I went downstairs to play Rock Band with Souta and Shippo.

The weekend flew by kind of quickly and before I knew it, it was Monday, my first day back at Shikon High since the rape. I had scheduled more counseling sessions so that I would be ready for the stress and anxiety of the first day. Kagura was confident I would do just fine but I still wasn't sure. I set my alarm clock for 6:30 am and laid out my clothes. I had gained a little weight but my jeans weren't too squeezing. I sat up with mom until 11, looking at the different scenarios for my day and then we all went to sleep. I felt happy, nervous, and scared all at once.

It took me awhile to fall asleep, but when I finally did I felt better. I woke up as soon as my alarm went off and I started getting dressed. I wore a simple peasant top and some blue jeans and my chucks. I didn't do any make-up or jewelry. Mom made a huge breakfast for me because she didn't want me to be hungry at school and she gave me $5 for lunch.

"Now call me if anything happens and I'll come pick you up. Have a good day and make sure Sango takes you home after school" She gave me a peck on the cheek. Sango was waiting in her BMW 750i and I hopped in. I was afraid of seeing Yura there but the car was empty.

"Where's Yura?" I asked.

"I didn't think you'd want to see her, I told her to get a ride from Naraku" She answered. She locked the doors and sped off in the direction of our school. I sat back contently, glad that my first worry was nothing more than over thinking. We got to school 20 minutes later, the school was packed and we had trouble parking.

Sango grabbed her backpack from the backseat and I took my bag from between my legs and we got out. The school managed to put me back in my old classes again and for that I was truly grateful.

"Hey Sango" called out Yura, we both turned to see her, Naraku, Miroku, and some other guys standing in the cafeteria.

"Hey Yura" She said, walking over to her. I parted from her to grab breakfast.

"Why is she here? I didn't know they let murderers come to this school" She said loudly, and I found my heart stop. Everyone turned in my direction.

"Come on Yura, you know why she did what she did" Sango tried to plead with her. I was stopped dead in my tracks, too afraid to say anything but unable to move from where I was.

"There's no proof of that. For all we know, she just killed him" She retorted. I tried to pretend I didn't hear her but I could feel eyes on me and I felt uncomfortable.

"Why don't you just cut it out, don't you have better things to do?" Inuyasha snapped, I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding. I looked over at him barely and he was standing up against Yura and her boyfriend.

"Your brother would be ashamed if he was alive to hear you defend that bitch" Naraku snapped.

"Keh. My brother should have been ashamed of how he took away her innocence, if he was alive" Inuyasha countered. People then took their eyes off of me to watch the two boys go back and forth.

"Your brother was desired by many, why would he take what he could get willingly?" Naraku questioned.

"I don't know, I'm not a rapist and I don't understand what was going through his head. But you better shut your mouth when it comes to Kagome" He ordered. Then he came over to me, took my hand, and led me away.

"T…thank you Inuyasha" I whispered in the hallway. He looked at me through his silver-ish bangs.

"Don't worry about it; try not to get yourself in that type of situation again. I might not always be there to save you, ya know" He said, and then he strolled off down the hallway like nothing happened. I made it through the day safely. Sango stuck by me during most of the day and I only saw passing glimpses of Inuyasha.

"Want me to drop you off at home?" Sango asked me after school. I could see Yura and her stupid boyfriend were waiting for her but she was more concerned about me.

"Kagome can ride with me if you're too _busy_ for her" spat Inuyasha. Sango narrowed her eyes at him and was about to say something but I cut them both off.

"I can go with him, just call me later" I said casually and Sango paused a moment as if she was surprised I'd say something like that. Then she gave me a brief hug and ran off to Yura's side.

"I don't know why you're friends with that wench. She's friends with that whore Yura and after what she did to you in the cafeteria….you can just tell who you're real friends are" He commented as he led me out to his Hummer.

"Sango has been there for me through everything, I won't forget what she's done just because of her choice in friends. Can you take me down to the hospital? I have a doctor's appointment" I quickly changed the subject. If he noticed, he didn't say anything because he just made a U-turn at the light and sped off to the hospital.

"Just drop me out in the front" I said softly.

"Yeah…right, like I'ma just leave you out alone. I'll go with you" He turned into an empty parking space and we walked together to the office. The elevator was old and slow, and it had cheesy music playing. We walked in silence, even as we passed sickly elderly people and through rooms that had that hospital "clean" smell. The office was way in the back of the hospital and it seemed like eternity to get there. There was a tiny little door that had the word Dr. Elizabeth on it and I pushed the door open to get in. Inuyasha trailed behind me and took a seat over by some magazines. I continued to the front desk where a red-headed little nurse sat.

"Hello, can I help you?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, I'm here for my appointment. Kagome Higurashi" I said politely. She looked down at a list of appointments for the day and put a small check by my name.

"I'll let the doctor know you've arrived. Please, take a seat" She smiled warmly at me. I went over to join Inuyasha.

"What type of appointment is this?" He asked roughly.

"They have to make sure I healed from what happened" I whispered. I had never had to talk about something so private to a boy before. He darted his eyes away from me and into the magazine.

"Kagome Higurashi. Please come with me" That same nurse came to get me. I was afraid Inuyasha would follow me but he never stirred from his seat and I went with the nurse to another small room. The bed had the same white crinkly paper that covered it and they had me change into one of those hospital gowns with the back out so they could easily examine me. I could feel myself start to shake because I was afraid but I sucked it up and waited for the doctor.

After she visually searched my body and pressed around on my stomach, she gave me a clean bill of health.

"Last thing you need to do is to go down to Immunizations and get the HPV shot. Would you be willing to do that today?" She asked. I nodded because I didn't want to have to go back to the doctor's again. She scribbled something on a sheet of paper and gave it to me. I took it, smiled, and hurried Inuyasha out of the main office.

"Finally, I thought I'd never get out of there" He huffed. I rolled my eyes.

"I have to get a shot, then you can take me home" I said.

"A shot for what? What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just a shot" I replied.

"Well what is the shot suppose to do?" He asked.

"Protect me from cervical cancer" I said firmly, and then he stopped asking. When we got the Immunizations office, we had to take a number.

"Which are you?" He asked.

"52" I mouthed to him. The office was crowded. There were elderly people, young couples, and mothers with their infants waiting for shots.

"Number 50" The nurse called out. A sickly old man with an oxygen tank stood up and followed the nurse into the back. He must have gotten a ton of shots because he was back there 20 minutes.

"Number 51" The nurse came back out. A little girl and her mom went over and she came back out in 10 minutes with a sticker on her shirt and some dried tears on her face.

"Number 52" She called. I perked up and went into the back.

"Name?" The nurse asked.

"Kagome Higurashi. I'm here for the HPV shot" I handed her the scribbled note. She read it quickly and then got some supplies from a cabinet.

"We can't give you the shot until you pee in the cup. We have to make sure you're not pregnant" The nurse said, she handed me a packet with a wet wipe in it and then a plastic cup with a lid. I stepped back into the hallway, and went into the private female restroom.

I read the little directions printed on the back of the wet wipe. All I had to do is wipe the inner lips and then pee. I did as it said and then peed. There was a little plastic bin in the bathroom that said URINE on it so I placed my cup in there and went back to the nurse's.

"It'll take a few minutes to get the results, wait here and I'll be right back" The nurse said. She left for awhile and I just waited patiently in the chair for her to come back with my shot. I'm not afraid of needles but I don't really like them.

"Ms. Higurashi, I can't give you the shot" The nurse announced coming back into the room.

"Why not?" I asked. I had already waited in line, and did everything correctly.

"You're pregnant" She said, and then I blacked out.


	8. Nightmares

A/N: redone June 8, 2010. Edited for grammar, spelling, and clarity.

Nightmares

_Dream Sequence Starts Here_

"_Rise and Shine, ka-go-me, I want you awake" He growled. I looked up to see HIM, standing over me with his amber eyes piercing into my skin. His face had 2 long magenta stripes on each side and his hair was spilling over his shoulder into my face. I tried, to no avail, to hit him but he pinned me down with his long muscular arms._

"_Leave me alone" I tried to scream, but no words came out. He began pumping into me, and I couldn't move to stop him._

"_Is something the matter, little Kagome?" He taunted. I wanted to tell the bastard that he was RAPING me, but once again I wasn't able to talk. _

"_You want this, I can feel how wet you are" He said. I shook my head and tried to scream at him that he was an asshole and to stop but I couldn't. _

_END_

"Kagome, wake up" I woke up slowly to see Inuyasha leaning over me.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to sit up. Inuyasha helped me to my feet but I was wobbly.

"You fainted; the nurse came to get me. Why did you faint?" He questioned.

"I'm pregnant" I remember, and I could feel my throat tightening and tears coming.

"Let me take you home, I wouldn't want your mom to worry" He said, he held onto my arm and helped me get to his car. He told the nurse that I was ok and he would drive me home. Yet the hospital still insisted that I be checked out and then wheeled in a wheelchair to the car. I didn't resist them. I sat there numbly, and we rode all the way home in silence.

"Thanks" I mumbled when we pulled up to my house. He turned off the car, ran to my side of the car, and opened the door.

"Come on Kags, let's get you inside" He once again held onto my arm and guided me to the house. Mom's car was in the driveway so I knew she was home. He knocked on the door a few times and we waited.

"Hey, thanks for bringing her home" Mom said nicely. She took me from Inuyasha's arms and then closed the door. She and I went to the couch to sit down and I lost it.

"I'm pregnant, mom, and I know it's his" I broke down crying into her arms. She rested her head against mine, and stroked my hair.

"Don't you worry yourself Kagome; we can think more about this later. I want you to rest. You've had a long day of school. I will bring you dinner in your room" She said softly. I tore myself from her and went upstairs. I lie in bed but I wasn't sleepy.

Pregnant? Out of all the shit that has happened to me in the past few months, I have to be pregnant. And what am I suppose to do? I can't keep it; it will look and remind me of HIM. But then I can't kill it? Can I?

"Kagome, wake up sweetie" Mom was shaking me. I sprang up, seeing that it was still dark outside.

"Huh?" I said confused

"It's time for dinner" Mom replied, getting up of the bed and turning the light on. I could see a bowl of chicken noodle soup and apple juice on a tray.

"O" I mumbled. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"What did you dream about?"

"I'm going to bed, try and get some rest sweetie" Mom called to me. I didn't answer him this time and I went on Facebook.

I pulled out my cell phone and called Inuyasha, he told me if I needed anything to call him.

"Hello?" He answered groggily.

"It's me" I said softly. I guess he had to pull himself together because I could hear ruffling on the other side of the phone.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep"

"Keh. Want me to come get you? We can get dinner or something" He suggested.

"Sure, I'll get dressed" We hung up at the same time and then I got ready to go. I decided to dress a little bit better than my plain dumpy self. I put on a kind of snug, v neck sweater and some bedazzled jeans. I waited until I saw Inuyasha from my bedroom window before I snuck out of the house. I didn't want mama to see me leave in the middle of the night. I felt my stomach lurch a little bit and I instinctively rested my hand on my stomach. I hurried to the car, and buckled in.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Anything doesn't matter" I replied. He drove to the Taco Bell down the street from my house. He pulled into the drive thru, which was surprisingly empty, and ordered some crunchy tacos for us. We parked in an empty parking lot away from everyone else so that we could be alone and have a little privacy. Inuyasha turned on the radio so we'd have some low music in the background and divided up the tacos between us.

"How you feeling now Kags?" He turned to ask me. I faked a smile.

"Better, it's just hard to know that HIS child is inside of me" I whispered. Talking about it made me lose my appetite so I put down the half eaten taco.

"The bastard is still causing problems even after his death" growled Inuyasha. I knew it must be hard for him. Either he's a bad brother for not believing HE was innocent, or he's a fool to be around me.

"The only good thing about this whole situation is what I met you…" I started, but then I stopped. True, Inuyasha has been there when no one else has; even when Sango wasn't really there for me.

"Keh. Don't get all mushy on me Kagome. It also sounds like you like me or something" Inuyasha shot back at me. And then I kinda stopped….do I like Inuyasha?


	9. A Kiss

A/N: Redone June 9, 2010. Edited for grammar, spelling, clarity, and Yuri/Yura's name.

Kiss

"What if I do like you?" I asked, the words sounding strange even to myself. The thought of liking Inuyasha, who favors HIM so much…can't be right. But something that felt like butterflies started moving around in my stomach, and I wanted his answer so badly. He turned briefly to face me.

"Keh. Don't play Kagome, you and I both no it's not true" He turned away where I couldn't see his face, but I'm sure he was feeling just as strange as I did. I unbuckled my seatbelt and leaned over to the driver's side; I gently grabbed his chin and forced him to face me. He looked at me slowly, like he didn't want to and I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his. I didn't want to _tell_ him I liked him, I wanted to **prove** it. I started to pull back, afraid he would be mad at me for doing that but I felt his hand cup my face and he kissed me back.

The kiss was gentle…I was surprised because Inuyasha is not a sensitive sweet guy. But he started to kiss more feverishly, like he needed more of me. His tongue poked my closed lips and I allowed access to my mouth. His tongue was playful; roaming around my mouth like it was a new cave to explore.

But something in me just snapped; it went from feeling alright, to feeling GOOD, to feeling like I did when Sesshomaru was on top of me. I tried to move away from Inuyasha but he closed the gap between our bodies. I placed my hands on his chest and pushed with all my might, which had Inuyasha shoved against the door. I could feel tears building in my eyes, my throat was starting to burn and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I willed myself not to cry, not in front of him like this but I couldn't stop myself from bawling like a baby.

"I'm sorry" He whispered, I tried to look at him through watery eyes, tell him that he did nothing wrong and it's my fault but I couldn't. I slid down into my seat, put my seatbelt on, and turned out the window. He started the engine, and we sped back towards my house. I felt bad; not only did I ruin the first time I had ever been kissed, but I ruined the comfort I had with Inuyasha, all because of my stupid emotions… by the time we had gotten down my street, I had stopped crying.

"Inuyasha" I started but he wouldn't face me. He kept his eyes glued on the road ahead.

"Inuyasha _please_, I wanna talk" I pleaded with my voice barely above a whisper, but he only reached over and unsnapped my seatbelt. He wanted me out and I had no choice but to go. I felt a new batch of tears coming, but this time I wanted them to fall. I ruined it. Inuyasha is the only person who understands me, the only one who I could be around and not feel like a victim, and I just had to cry. If only Sesshomaru was still alive, I'd kill him again to make this pain go away.

I used my key to get back into the house, but instead of it being pitch dark and quiet, Mama and Souta were sitting in the living room.

"Where were you Kagome? I tried to call you but Souta found your phone upstairs in your room. You had me worried sick. I called Sango and she's driving around looking for you on a school night" yelled Mom.

"I went out with Inuyasha, I couldn't sleep" I mumbled. I tried to hide the tears I had just let out but I knew Mom could tell.

"Souta, go to bed. I'll call your school in the morning and tell them you're sick" Mom ordered, she used that tone which told him not to argue with her. He ran upstairs and she waited a few seconds.

"Call Sango and tell her you're ok, I don't want her to waste any more time looking for you" Mom threw me the house phone. I fumbled it but I managed to hold onto it and dialed her cell.

"Hello, did you hear from her?" Sango asked.

"I made it home; I went out with Inuyasha because I couldn't sleep. I'm back home now. Sorry to have worried you" I said, feeling numb inside.

"Goodness, Kagome. Your mom scared me into thinking you had run away or something. Well I gotta get home but I'll see you at school tomorrow, goodnight" She said, she didn't even sound angry at me. I hung up and put the phone back on the hook in the kitchen.

"What were you and Inuyasha doing that was so important?" Mom demanded.

"He took us to Taco bell for some dinner, and then we started kissing. But I flipped out, and now he doesn't wanna talk to me. I just wanna go to bed, please I don't wanna talk about it anymore" I exclaimed, I felt like curling up into a ball and dying. If Inuyasha never speaks to me again, then I probably will just die.

"I'll call Kagura and set up an emergency appointment for tomorrow. Don't worry about going to school. Get some sleep honey" Mom said, she came over and gave me a warm hug, which usually would have made me feel better but it did nothing but remind me that all I had left was family now. I still couldn't sleep, and I didn't want to use the computer anymore either. I just lay in bed and think of how my life would be so much better if I never went to that party.

That damn party that Sango and Yura convinced me to go to. What good came of it? NOTHING. I left a shell of who I use to be. I lost my virginity, I lost my mind, I lost control over my emotions, and I lost my life at that moment. Now I am a victim, no one is gonna want me when all I do is cry, I can't even be kissed, and I'm pregnant…who wants that. I'm not even sure I want the stupid baby. How can I ever hope to have a normal life and be Kagome again if I have a constant reminder of HIM?

HE is the reason I am not myself anymore now. He is the reason I don't laugh like I use to, he is the reason that I am sick every morning and going to the doctor every week. He is the reason I don't sleep at night. He is the reason I ruined my first kiss. Why should he continue to torture me when he's dead? This is supposed to be my life, my chance to start over, and I still can't get it. I need Inuyasha to talk to me again, to help me be real again.

"Kagome…Mom wants you to get ready. Mrs. Origumo has fit you in for 9 o'clock" Souta said through my closed door. I glanced over at the clock, it was 7:30 alright, time flies when you're alone and miserable. I pulled myself out of bed, and went straight to the shower. I wanted to force myself to look refreshed, like I got a great night of sleep. Then I brushed my teeth, washed my face, combed my hair back into a ponytail, and threw on anything. It's not like Kagura hasn't seen me at my worst. Mom drove me as usual, she took me to office.

"I'll sit outside, take your time and tell her everything" Mom said softly, I nodded and went in to see Kagura.

"Your mother called me last night to say you had run away; then she called back to say you went out with Inuyasha. Would you care to explain?" Kagura asked; she seemed a little peeved but didn't voice it.

"I went out with Inuyasha because I couldn't sleep. My mother was already in bed so I decided to leave, rather than wake her to tell her. I forgot my phone at home so she couldn't reach me when she called" I said matter-of-factly which caused Kagura to frown.

"What happened with you and Inuyasha?" She asked.

"We kissed" I knew she already knew this. Why play the game of "tell me what happened" if you already know. I wanted her to dig deeper.

"Did he kiss you first or did you kiss him?" She questioned.

"I kissed him first. I asked him what if I did like him and he said I didn't and I wanted to prove to him that I did. So I kissed him, and then I started to pull back cuz I wasn't sure if he liked me back but he did because he leaned back in to kiss. It started progressing into more body closeness and more intense and I just started freaking out and I pushed him away. Then he said sorry and drove me home. I tried to explain what happened, but he didn't want to talk about it. He just made me get out of the car" I said in a rush.

"How exactly did Inuyasha say you didn't like him?" She asked.

"He said 'Don't play Kagome, you and I both no it's not true'" I mimicked. Kagura took this down in her book.

"It sounds to me like Inuyasha has been rejected by girls or a certain girl before, which made him doubtful that you felt that way. Then you changed his mind by kissing him. But when you pushed him away, he took that as rejection. Males in general do not take rejection well, that may explain why he would not talk about it. He isn't sure if what happened between you two was genuine or fake; he may have experienced a betrayal in a similar way and cannot handle it. What I would suggest is allowing him time and space to sort things out before you try to talk again. I know you must blame yourself but it is not your fault. You are a teenage girl with raging emotions, and you are having a hard time in this transition phase. You feel like you've moved past what happened to you but it has only been a few months and you are not completely over it. You want to be like everyone else; with dating and boyfriends, but emotionally you may not be able to handle certain intimacies right away. I want you to think about things before you rush into them.

Would you want something like this to happen again? Inuyasha is a close friend, and that friendship should be the thing you focus on. Any romance can wait until later" Kagura said firmly. I believed her on that part. I tried romance and it wrecked what we had going. Why try it again when it failed miserably the first time?

"Alright, but how long until I reach for him again? I don't wanna lose him forever, he's the only person I really feel close to" I said softly, Kagura's own expression softened at this and she smiled at me.

"I know it hurts Kagome, but give him at least a week before you go on contacting him. He is probably just as upset and hurt as you but guys are slower at these things" She suggested. I thanked her for this extra session and went back out to my mom. She was not surprised I spent the entire hour in there.

"Feel better now?" She asked.

"Much better" I replied, which was partly true. I had 7 days to wait, and hope that Inuyasha was working it out before I spoke to him again.


	10. Best friends forever

A/N: Redone June 9, 2010. Edited for grammar. Spelling, #s into numbers and Yuri/Yura's name.

Best Friends Forever

I got home from the therapy session with some comfort and a better mood. I turned on my phone for the first time in almost two days to have a ton of missed messages. I noticed my voice mail box was filled up from blocked numbers.

I typed in my password to my mailbox and had four missed messages.

"Message one: 'Kagome, its Sango. I'm glad to hear you're back home safe! I'm sure you're in a bunch of trouble but call me and tell me what happened'" I listened and decided I'd have to call her back eventually but she wasn't urgent. I deleted the message and went on to the next one.

"Message two: 'This is for Mrs. Higurashi, my name is Dr. Doodley and I am calling to have you schedule an appointment for your first pregnancy check up, please give me a call back at (555) 182-1494. Thank you'" I kept this message as saved and scribbled down to make a pregnancy appointment.

"Message three: 'Hey you little SLUT! How dare you ruin the rep of Sesshomaru, then you KILL him and now you're taking his brother. You better leave Inuyasha alone if you know what's good for you, bitch!'" I was a little shaken up by that message, her voice sounded familiar but I couldn't grasp who it was so I just deleted it.

"Message four:' Kags, its Inuyasha. Call me back'" I felt my heart skip a beat. He called me? Even though we just had a horrible night yesterday. I couldn't dial his number fast enough. I tried to calm myself down with each ring.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Inuyasha, it's me" I said. I could hear scrabbling on the other side of the phone and some breathing.

"You busy?" He asked.

"No, come pick me up" I said softly, he hung up which was weird cuz he usually at least says bye or something. I tried not to let his attitude hurt my feelings and this time I left a note for mom so that I wouldn't really be missing and then I waited on the porch for Inuyasha. Usually he would pull up and honk to get my attention, but he drove up silently this time. I walked slowly, the nervousness returning, and plopped into the car.

"Inuyasha…" I started, just saying his name making me weak all over. To see his long flowing mane, handsome face, and his amber eyes…they didn't strike fear in me as HIS did, but they gave me comfort. I don't know why but something about Inuyasha made me NEED him, and I never felt this way about any guy before.

"Wait, I gotta park somewhere first" He said, and his tone had a gruffness I never heard from him before. I sat back as patiently as I could but I felt like a little kid that wanted to open presents on Christmas. He drove to the Wal-Mart down the street from my house and we parked way in the back away from everyone.

"Look Kags, I got stuff I gotta say before you say anything. After this you'll never see me again. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you; I'm just as bad as Sess" Inuyasha said, he never once faced me during this short speech. I could feel my own face drop from what he said. How dare he think that? He meant more to me than anyone and he compared himself to that evil bastard that raped me.

"That's not true. You're nothing like him…I liked how it felt, I enjoyed what happened last night" I exclaimed. He couldn't honestly think that what we did last night is even _comparable _to what Sess did to me those months ago. It's not even the same.

"If you enjoyed it, then why did you cry wench?" Inuyasha snapped. But his face didn't have anger it in, it had shame, regret, and disappointment. He kept his eyes low and I couldn't tell but it looked like they were watering. I wanted to reach out and just touch him, just tell him that it's not true. I cried because I'm an overly emotional pregnant teen, not because he upset me.

"I didn't mean to cry. I just got…scared. I mean it happened so fast, and you…" I cut off. How can I explain that even know I know he is nothing like HIM, they still favor each other so much. I just for a minute lost track of where I was and what was happening.

"I what? Finish it Kagome" Inuyasha said his voice low.

"Well you look like him…and for a second I felt like I was back on that bathroom floor" I whispered.

"I can't help how I look" He commented. And I instantly felt guilty that I even said it. How could he control how he looked?

"I know! And I'm not blaming you, trust me. But you can't stop seeing me because of that; it'll hurt me too much to lose you. I've never felt this way about anyone, and I'm terrified of it" I confessed.

"It can't happen again, **ever**" He stressed. And I looked at him confused. Did he not want it happen again? Did last night mean nothing? I KISSED him for crying out loud, if I didn't want him then why would I go there?

"What if I want it to happen again?" I questioned. Inuyasha's face tensed.

"Damn it Kagome. I _**won't**_ let it happen again" He slammed his hands against the steering wheel and I was afraid he was gonna snap at me but he never did.

"Why? Why are you so afraid of us being close?" I asked.

"I don't want you to become Kikyo, ok? If we can't just be friends then we can't hang anymore" He said. I wondered who this Kikyo girl is. She's definitely not someone at Shikon High.

"Fine, just friends" I agreed weakly. That wasn't what I wanted but having Inuyasha as a friend is better than not having him at all.

Inuyasha's cell started vibrating and ringing in his pocket. He automatically reached for it and answered.

"Hey pops, yeah I'm just out picking up some grub. I'll be home in twenty…bye" He hung up. He glanced over at me and I understood what that meant. He had to drop me off and then go home.

"Don't worry about me, just take me home" I said, because he wasn't sure if the conversation was over. No I didn't want it to be…but unless he's gonna tell me he feels the same way I think I do, I don't want to hear anything else.


	11. My baby

A/N: Redone June 9, 2010. Edited for grammar, spelling, and clarity.

My baby

I waved goodbye to Inuyasha from the porch, to my surprise he waved back before speeding off down the road. I never heard him speak of his father so I wasn't sure if he was a strict guy or just a businessman. I let myself in as usual with the key. Mom was waiting for me on the couch quietly. I made my way into the living room and plopped down next to her. I rubbed my belly happily; I was starting to get a small pooch on my stomach.

"How was it with Inuyasha?" Mama asked. I guess she found the note.

"Alright, we agreed to be just friends. Maybe that's for the best" I answered, making my way to the edge of the stairs. I felt like I had to pee really badly. I guess the baby was pressing down on my bladder.

"That's good; Souta is with grandpa and I have to do an extra shift at the Café so I'll be home late. Why don't you call Sango or something so you aren't bored" Mom suggested as she left. I hurried upstairs to pee and then I called Sango.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey it's me. What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just hadn't heard from you since you left to the doctor's appointment a few days ago. You alright?" She asked. I hadn't thought of telling anyone the truth, I mean nothing noticeable has happened to my body. Yeah I've gained a little weight and I'm more tired but that could be anything.

"I'm fine, just the flu" I lied. I guess that answer satisfied her because she didn't ask anything else.

"I'm wondering if you know about anything about a girl named Kik…yo" I asked, it still bothered me that Inuyasha thought I'd end up like her or something. But I had never heard of the girl before that day and she wasn't in any yearbook I had from the school.

"Her name was Kikyo Origumo; she was Naraku's adopted sister. It was a couple years ago, but she and Inuyasha dated briefly. Then she dropped out of school and stayed home, and then she mysteriously died and all that happened in a year's time. Inuyasha was torn up about it. Why?" Sango questioned.

"No reason" I lied again, I felt bad for treating Sango that way but I wasn't sure how much she could keep to herself especially with Yura around.

"Wanna hang out? Everyone from school is going to see Dear John this weekend and we haven't hung out in the longest" Sango hinted but the thought of being around her best friend Yura was extra boring.

"I can't, I got a lot of homework to catch up and my mom wants me to babysit Souta" I lied, feeling like a habitual liar now. I never lied to Sango before; she is my best friend in the whole world. If it wasn't for her driving me to the hospital, who else would have helped me that night? But I just couldn't trust her.

"Aw, alright. Well call me again sometime and tell me when we can hang out" Sango said.

"I will, and it was nice talking to you" I agreed and we hung up. I was glad to hear Sango's voice again, she's been there for me for awhile but with Yura around, she's changed. I remembered the phone call from Dr. Doodley and I decided to call her back right away.

"Yes this is Dr. Doodley's office, Nurse Sarah speaking. How can I help you?" The nurse asked.

"I'd like to set up a pregnancy checkup" I said.

"And who is this?" She asked.

"Kagome Higurashi" I answered.

"Alright Ms. Higurashi, is Monday at 4 pm good for you?" She asked.

"Sure, sounds good. I'll be there" I scratched that day and time down on a piece of paper. February 22, 2010 at 4 pm. I put the phone on the charger and went downstairs. Being alone in the house was weird; it felt like at any minute someone was going to break in or something. I heard my ringtone, that's what you get by Paramore, from downstairs so I quickly went back upstairs but I missed the call.

I noticed the little voicemail symbol in the top corner of the phone so I held down 1 to access my voicemail and typed in my four digit password plus the # sign.

"You have one new message. New Message: 'Hey Kagome, you little bitch. You think that life is rough now, wait until Inuyasha leaves you. You don't stand a chance with him. If you think you're special enough to make him want you, you're wrong. He left Kikyo and he'll leave you too. Leave him alone if you know what's good for you' end of message. If you want to save this message, press 7. To delete, press 1" The voicemail said. I felt my heart beating quickly. I pressed 7 to save the message and clicked the phone call off.

He left Kikyo? I thought she mysteriously died. Could Inuyasha have….? NO! Inuyasha is not that type of person, he'd never hurt her. Especially if they dated, he never could have. He doesn't have that in him. It's stupid of me to even entertain that idea.

My phone vibrated again in my pocket.

_From Inuyasha_

_You going to school tomorrow? I can pick you, if you need a ride_

I was glad to see that everything was going to go back to normal, especially after our little talk today.

_To Inuyasha_

_Yeah I got enough absences to have a Saturday School. Swing by at like 7:30, I'll be ready_


	12. I'm not Kikyo

A/N: Redone June 9, 2010. Edited for

I'm not Kikyo

I woke up at my usual 6:30, giving myself just one hour to shower, brush my teeth, do my hair, get dressed, and grab breakfast before Inuyasha got there. He's always right on time and he gets frustrated when I'm not. I was just about to get my stuff in my backpack when his car pulled up in the driveway, I could feel my phone vibrating in my pocket like crazy.

I ignored the call and ran out the door. Mom gave me a quick wave but I didn't have time to stop and say anything.

"You're late" He mentioned, glancing at the clock. It read 7:37 am.

"Sorry, I thought I would make it" I said apologetically. I flashed him my best smile and he instantly forgave me.

"Keh. Whatever. We'll still make it on time" He brushed the apology off and drove away from my house.

"Who's Kikyo?" I asked randomly, tired of hearing her name and knowing nothing about her. He started violently coughing and we had pull over to the side for him to calm down.

"How do you know about her?" He barked. I was once again shocked by his roughness towards me. I kinda flinched at his tone.

"You said her name, when we went to Wal-Mart. You said you didn't want me to end up like her" I repeated. It must have clicked in his head because his body language tensed up even more.

"Don't worry about her, alright?" He said harshly.

"No, it's not! I want to know who she is" I pressed on; I softened to make sure that I wasn't coming off too strong but I couldn't help the fact that I was curious.

"She was my girlfriend, something bad happened to her, and then she killed herself. End of story. Why does it matter to you?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Someone called me, and said that you'll leave me the same way you did Kikyo and that I should leave you alone if I know what's good for me" I admitted.

"Who?" He asked, he was looking so pissed off and angry. I wanted to smile because he looked cute when he was mad but I just kept a straight face.

"I don't know. Their number is blocked" I answered.

"Do you still have the message?" He asked. He started driving again. It was 7:51 and we definitely were late.

"Yeah I'll play it on speaker" I said, I punched in my password and he listened to it.

"That's Yura, that little bitch" He hissed. I couldn't believe I wasn't able to recognize her voice.

"Why would she care about Kikyo?" I asked, confused.

"She was Kikyo's best friend. She blamed me for her death" Inuyasha said softly.

"It's not your fault that she killed herself, you couldn't have done anything" I tried to soothe his pain but it failed.

"If I hadn't had left her alone, if I would have stayed with her when she asked me. She would have been alive today. I would rather hurt myself than hurt her" He insisted.

"Stayed with her where?" I asked.

"Kikyo was crying. She told me she was afraid and just needed me there but I knew if I stayed, Sess would have had a fit. So I left, and she killed herself" He said silently. He was dead serious and he kept his eyes glued away on the road. I could see tears starting to come down his face.

"You did what you felt was best. She couldn't handle the stress of the situation. How can you know she was going to do that? You didn't! You did the best you could as her boyfriend but she had problems that ran deeper than you could help" I added into the silence.

"That's why we can never be…I don't want you to end up hurt by something stupid I do" He responded.

"I'm getting counseling and I've worked out a lot of the emotional problems I'm having over the rape. I'm getting better and yes it'll take time but I will be myself again. You can't compare me and you to you and Kikyo" I said firmly.

"Kikyo said all the same things that she was getting better, that we could still be the couple we use to be, that she was healing. And she killed herself, Kagome. So obviously none of that was true. I don't want you to leave the way she left me" We finally made it to the parking lot of Shikon High but neither of us got out of the car.

"I'm not going to leave you, so don't say that ever again. I'm not Kikyo. You have to be able to separate us" I said.

"But you couldn't separate me and Sess, because you freaked out when we kissed the other day" He countered.

"But I am trying to, I am not gonna let my past rape affect my present relationship with you" I struggled.

"There is no romantic relationship Kagome, we're just friends" He said, getting out of the car. And for some reason, I felt my heart break a little bit more this time than when he made me promise to be only friends. I can't move forward with him, but I don't want to go backwards. How is that fair for me? Why is it that I am trapped because of Kikyo's demise?

"Are you coming Kagome?" He asked.

"Yeah, just getting my bag" I called back, and I let him walk a little ways away before I got out. I didn't want him to see my eyes puffy and red. He walked a little ways in front of me, and I was relieved cuz at least I wouldn't be forced to explain why I was crying. We parted once we got into the hallway because we had a different first period. I didn't even want to go because I knew Yura and Sango would be there.

Sango could see my puffy eyes and quiet demeanor and she tried to come over to me but one look from Yura stopped her dead in her tracks. I just glared at them both, pissed that my best friend left me for some little slut who was dating Naraku. Maybe Yura knew more about Kikyo? But I could never ask her though.

"Mrs. Higurashi, are you alright? Do you need to go to the nurse's?" my teacher asked.

"No sir, I'm fine, sorry" I said sheepishly and then began to pay better attention to class.


	13. Bitchiness

A/N: Redone June 9, 2010.

Bitchiness

"Kagome, hey can we talk?" Sango called after me. The class period was over, and we were the only two left behind.

"What do you want Sango? Are you off your leash now that Yura isn't around" I spat at her.

"I know I haven't been a good friend to you lately and I'm sorry, really. Yura just doesn't like you, I don't know why but she doesn't. So she doesn't like me to hang around you. But you know I am still your girl and I got your back, just like I did that October night. Come on Kags, don't be mad at me" Sango pleaded.

"Well it doesn't seem like we're friends. A real friend wouldn't let me suffer an entire period alone; you should have come over and talked to me. Is Yura your new best friend or something?" I hissed, but Sango didn't take this comment as well as the last one.

"Look Kags, I know you hate Yura, and she hates you too. I don't know what you did to make her feel that way about you, but I'm trying to be a friend to you. While you were out recovering, I didn't have my best friend. I didn't know how you were doing; how you were feeling, and if you'd ever come back to school. Everyone shunned me because I was the best friend of the girl who killed Sesshomaru. Yura was the only one who talked to me, and she was the one who made everyone stop harassing me. So I feel loyal to her" Sango explained.

"Fine, then take your damn loyalty to her and go to hell" I screamed, I could feel my head reeling but I refused to walk away until she left first. We just stood in the classroom just staring at each other. There was a crowd forming at the doorway, with a whole bunch of students watching us.

"Is that bitch bothering you Sango?" Yura asked in her sickeningly sweet voice. Sango glanced over at her and nodded.

"Look you whore, don't be mad at Sango. She was trying to help your dumb ass out, you can't have many friends after what you did to Sesshomaru, and you're not appreciative. So step off before we have to make you" Yura warned.

"I'm not the whore Yura; HE deserved to be killed for what he did to me. You'd never understand cuz you were too busy spreading your legs for Naraku, you didn't pay attention to me or Sango that night. You need to get out of my face with your dumb ass friend, she's nothing more than a spineless loser just like you" I said, not afraid of either of them. Sango looked at me in shock.

"He raped you, didn't he?" A small red headed girl with olive skin came and asked. I turned to her, having never seen her before.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about" I stammered, afraid that someone finally knew. Besides Inuyasha and Sango, I hadn't told anyone else.

"He raped you upstairs in the bathroom on the floor, and that's why you killed him" The girl continued. All I wanted to do was make her stop.

"Shut up, where would you get that stupid idea?" I was trying so hard to make her seem stupid and that it wasn't real.

"He RAPED you, don't deny it!" she sounded crazy now, like she was telling me not just asking me.

"Did he rape you?" someone in the crowd asked. My mouth went dry, and I couldn't speak.

"Yes he did, I was there and I took her to the hospital" Sango admitted, and I turned my head to see her smiling and happy to out my secret. It hurt me so bad to see how quickly she turned on me. That's the last thing I remember hearing before I ran over and slapped the hell out of Sango.

Then I ended up in the office, with Mrs. Kaede talking to us both.

"Mrs. Higurashi, I am very disappointed in your behavior. Although Mrs. Slayer was wrong to share that bit of information with the crowd, you should not have put your hands on her. It took several people to get you away from her before she tried to hurt you. You are a pregnant woman, and you better start acting more responsibly. I am not going to call your parents, but you, Sango, have Saturday school for that behavior. Go to class, Mrs. Slayer" Kaede dismissed her.

"Mrs. Kaede, please! She put my whole life out there like that, now everyone knows what happened to me? And now you're punishing me" I exclaimed.

"I cannot condone what you did to Sango, it was inexcusable. This school has a no tolerance policy when it comes to fighting, and you broke that by slapping Sango. Now I understand you've been under a lot of stress, and you're dealing with things other teenagers are not going through but you cannot allow your emotions to take over your better reasoning. For that, I want you to have a few sessions with the high school counselor to discuss what happened today and if he deems you alright, then you may return to your normal classes. For now, I'm going to have to ask you to go home" Kaede said softly.

"Suspending me? Mrs. Kaede, it was just a bad reaction, honestly!" I tried to explain but she put up a hand to cut me off. She picked up the phone on her desk and whispered something into the phone.

"Your mother would like a word with you" she passed the phone off to me and I pressed the cold plastic to my ear.

"Mama?" I said.

"Kagome, what happened? Kaede said that you slapped Sango in class today?" Mom said.

"Sango told everyone that I was raped, she humiliated me in front of the school and now everyone's gonna know. You know how rumors spread. I was so angry at her and just hurt, I thought she was a real friend" I said, the frustration causing me to start to cry.

"We'll be paying the Slayers a visit later on this weekend, but I can't pick you up. I gotta finish this shift at the Café, and I gotta grave yard shift at the hospital too. Can she release you to Inuyasha?" Mom asked.

"I'm not sure, you'd have to ask her" I passed the phone back to Kaede who ushered me from the room. As I sat in the hallway outside the office, Inuyasha came plopping into the seat next to me.

"Miroku told me what happened" He commented.

"I hate her, I hate her so much. How could she do this to me?" I started whining.

"You couldn't keep it a secret for forever, but what I don't understand was who that red head girl was who told in the first place…no one seems to know her. I don't think Yura or Sango will be bothering you anymore" Inuyasha cut me off.

"What do you mean?" I said, looking him up and down. I noticed his knuckles were bloody.

"What happened to your hand?" I asked. He instantly covered it up by his shirt sleeves.

"Don't worry about me Kags, I'll take you home after I talk to Mrs. Kaede" He said as the secretary summoned him into the room and left me once again alone in the hallway.

I was afraid for Inuyasha, I don't know what he did or what he got in trouble for but I was glad to be leaving soon.


	14. Bloody Knuckles

A/N: Redone June 9, 2010. Edited for spelling, grammar and clarity.

Bloody Knuckles

I waited for what seemed like forever and a million years for Inuyasha to come out. I couldn't hear a word that was being said and her door was closed.

"I'll see you back in a week Inuyasha, I hope by then that you have calmed down" Kaede told him. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and walked over to me.

"What happened in there?" I asked, but Inuyasha didn't answer. Some of the students looked at us but they didn't hold eye contact, Inuyasha looked pissed.

"Suspended Inuyasha?" taunted Yura. I frowned that we had to see her. Things were still too fresh for me.

"Shut up bitch, go help your punk ass boyfriend feel better" spat Inuyasha, grabbing my hand and storming past her. It felt so good to have him hold my hand, almost like we were a couple. But I refused to let my hopes get high when I knew Kikyo, even in death, was blocking him from me.

"What happened?" I repeated, trying not to sound impatient with him. We whipped down the hallways and was pretty much running to the car. I could barely keep up, the baby swimming around in my stomach and playing with my bladder, but I didn't want to slow Inuyasha down. I placed my free hand safely on my stomach. We finally made it to the car and I realized that Inuyasha was still pissed and ridged in his movements.

"I beat Naraku's ass for what his little girlfriend and her friend did to you. I was pissed" Inuyasha grunted, he was gripping the steering wheel so hard I thought he was going to break it.

"You beat up Naraku for me?" I repeated in astonishment. Could Inuyasha feel this way because he actually likes me? Or did he just want an excuse to beat up an old rival?

"Keh, don't make it sound like I bought you a diamond ring or anything" Inuyasha brushed it off, and I went back to being quiet. I can never tell what this guy if he's interested or not, he's so hard to read. But then again, what guy isn't? I should be happy I finally met one that isn't a liar or a cheat.

"I won't be able to take you to school for awhile, pops will probably ground me for what I did to Naraku" Inuyasha said.

"I'm sorry, I hope you don't get in trouble over me" I turned to face out the window.

"I don't care if I do, it was worth it" Inuyasha answered, and I felt those little butterflies flutter in my stomach. Could he actually want me?

I saw my mom pull up in the driveway so I said goodbye to Inuyasha and met my mother at the door of her car.

"Well what happened Kagome? I hate to be called at work, you know that" Mama started right in.

"Sango and I had an argument at school that went too far. Sango told everyone I was raped by Sesshomaru, it was my secret to tell and she revealed it. I hate her Mama! This is all because of her new friend, Yura, that's why she's acting that way with me" I said, growing so angry at her.

"Kagome, you can't hide what happened to you forever and although Sango was truly in the wrong for what she did, you knew it would come out one day. I'm going to talk to the Slayers after I leave here. Did anything else happen at school today?" Mama asked, locking the front door. I had taken my customary seat on the couch and Mom came to join me.

"Inuyasha beat up Naraku, Yura's boyfriend, to protect me and my honor. I can't tell if he likes me or not, some of the things he says makes me thing so but then other times he pushes me away like he doesn't want me" I blurted, I saw Mama smile, for the first time in awhile, at me.

"So you like Inuyasha? You never told me" Mama said.

"Mama, I don't know…I mean I think I do…but then I can't really be sure. Plus he looks like HIM so much" I confessed.

"Don't stress yourself over it, I'll set an appointment with Kagura so you can talk it out with her and get some advice. Sound good?" She asked. I remembered what Inuyasha said about that voice that let me that awful voicemail.

"Actually Mama, I don't want to see Kagura anymore. I think I'm done with counseling for right now, it's gotten me this far and I think I'm ready to stand on my own again" I said. Mama smiled at me warmly and accepted what I said.

"That's fine Kagome, I'm glad to see you can handle more things on your own" She said. Suddenly the house phone rang, which was unusual because it never does. Mom got up and answered it in the Kitchen.

"Higurashi residence" Mama answered.

"Yes my daughter is home with me, is there a problem?" I heard her ask.

"Alright, I'll pass the message along, thank you" Mama finally hung out.

"Mr. Atasha called, he said that he scheduled you to come see him tomorrow for counseling as requested by your principal" Mom said as she grabbed her coat off the rack.

"Going to work?" I asked, watching her closely.

"Yeah, but first I have to stop by the Slayers. Will you be ok at home?" Mom asked.

"Yeah I'll probably invite Inuyasha over or something" I answered, grabbing the remote for the T.V.

"Alright, love you. Don't stay up too late. Souta's at Grandpa's so he won't be here to bother you" Mom said as she dashed out the door. I curled up on the couch, feeling awfully lonely. I wanted to call Inuyasha but I figured he'd be busy getting chewed out by his dad for what he did.

DING DONG~ the doorbell rang and awoke me from my nap. I had accidentally left the TV on. I rubbed the sleepiness from my eyes and opened the door. It was the red-headed bitch who called me out in school.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked, closing the door slightly. She wedged her foot into the front door.

"I came here to talk to you. I'm sorry about what happened at school. By the way my name is Ayame" She pushed her way through the door. She didn't appear threatening but that didn't stop me from keeping my hand on the phone in case I needed to call the police.

"Look Ayame, you're not welcome here. I don't know where you got your information for, or how you got the nerve to talk to me that way at school, but I damn sure didn't appreciate it" I hissed at her. If she could see my face, she didn't let on.

"I know how it feels to have something taken away from you, and to be shunned by your peers for something that isn't your fault. And I know you're pregnant too" Ayame continued as if I hadn't just said anything to her.

"Well you're mistaken, I'm not" I lied, trying to say it confidently.

"Sesshomaru finished inside you, did he not? There's no way you aren't pregnant. Stop pretending. What you need to do is take advantage of this moment. You can go to the press, as the poor rape victim impregnated by her rapist, who just happens to be a famous Taisho" Ayame suggested.

"If I do that, then the Taishos are going to be very hurt, and I can't do that to Inuyasha. Besides I don't want to draw attention to myself by going to the news. They always spin information around and then it'll make me look like a money hungry ho. Besides you don't know anything about what I'm going through, why should I take advice from you?" I said, walking away from her. She was too familiar and too personal with me. The girl placed her hand on my arm, and I tried to shrug away from her touch.

"I see you're not going to trust me. My name is Ayame Wolf, I am 18 years old, and 2 years ago, Sesshomaru Taisho raped me as well. I was a junior, and very attracted to him, so when he invited me over to his house to study, I was thrilled. Even back then Sesshomaru was considered a GOD. I got over there, no one was home, and I thought we were just gonna fool around or something. Things started going too far and I told him no, that I didn't feel comfortable. He told me that I must have wanted sex because no girl would go over to a guy's house with no parental supervision if she didn't want it, then he raped me. A few weeks later I realized I was pregnant, and I went to his parents to confront them. They paid me money to be quiet and have an abortion, like a fool I did. After they paid me $3 million dollars, I left them alone and didn't speak of word of it to anyone. By being secretive and allowing my own desires take over what is right, he was able to rape again" Ayame confessed. I stared at her in horror. She was raped too!

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" I questioned, looking at her for any dishonesty.

"Because Kagome, I wouldn't have risked everything to come talk to you. I have a friend that works as a T.A in the office, and I had that person go through your records to get your address, and I also used my connection with the local police to get your statement that night you went to report the rape. There's a lot of legal trouble I can get into for that" Ayame answered.

"I am not going to hurt Inuyasha and his family by telling. Sesshomaru is dead, he cannot hurt anyone again. Yes he hurt you and he got me too, but he's dead and that's the end of it. I will not do this to myself" I said, holding my hand on my stomach. I was starting to grow bigger but it wasn't like I was about to burst any minute. I am about four months along now, a little under half way.

"Why is Inuyasha so important to you? It's not like you two are dating, he hasn't dated since Kikyo committed suicide. And he actually loved her" Ayame spat like I was stupid. Does everyone know about her except me?

"Why did Kikyo kill herself? How do you know he loved her?" I questioned, tired of not knowing anything.

"He followed Kikyo around like she was a fucking _goddess_. He walked her to class, held her books, bought her lunch, drove her to school, took her on dates, remembered every anniversary and birthday, and even hung out with her friends. Then one day she just changed, instead of being a sweet little girlfriend who was loving towards him, she started treating him badly. It started off with her not spending as much time with him, calling him names, telling him she was too good for him, not talking to him at school, didn't want to be around him in public, used him for his money, etc. No one knows why she changed, and then she just committed suicide and that tore him apart. That was over a year ago" Ayame answered.

"He could have moved on from that, he treats me just as nicely as he treated Kikyo. Not once has he ever treated me less than" I countered.

"He probably just feels guilty, I mean his brother did rape you" Ayame added.

"He never treated you this way, so I think that means something there. You were raped before me but he didn't once try to help you" I said, and she looked hurt. But it was too late to take the words back after they came flying out of my mouth.

"I see I've overstayed my welcome, remember what I said Kagome" Ayame said, opening the door and letting herself out. I watched her drive off in an unmarked vehicle and I was kinda mad at myself for not asking her more questions.

I decided to call Inuyasha, just to see how he was doing. I needed a friend to talk to after that visit from Ayame.

"Hey Inuyasha, wanna come hang?" I asked.

"Look Kagome, now's not a good time. My dad is pissed about me being suspended. He's on his way over to talk to Kaede now. Maybe another time alright" Inuyasha said, sounding sad.

"Can you at least stay on the phone with me? Today's been an awful day and I really need someone to talk to" I pleaded.

"I know what happened at school today was rough but at least it's over. Are you going to go to school without me tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have no choice, Kaede had Mr. Atasha call my mom and they set up a counseling session with him for tomorrow. Plus I got a test in English I can't afford to miss. But Ayame came over today to talk to me" I said.

"Who's Ayame?" He asked.

"The red-headed girl who revealed my secret in class today" I answered.

"How did she find you? Did she hurt you? IS she still there?" Inuyasha asked in a fury.

"She left a few minutes ago, she said she got my address from the school records, and no she didn't hurt me. She just came to talk. She told me that Sesshomaru raped her two years ago and that your family paid her off to have an abortion and keep quiet" I said.

"Ayame Wolf? You can't listen to her Kagome; it's not what it sounds like. She told everyone who would listen the same story. That she went over for a study date, and they started fooling around but it went too far and he raped her. But that isn't true. Sesshomaru really liked Ayame, and the sex was consensual. The only reason she started crying rape was because her parents found out that she gave up her virginity to another boy, and they had already arranged a marriage for her. They were pissed because she ruined the deal of the arranged marriage. They were suppose to get paid big bucks by the boy's parents for a virginal bride. She was no longer worth anything to them with her virginity lost. So she cried "rape" to make herself seem like a victim and still be able to do the arranged marriage. We paid her money to stop calling it a rape, but it wasn't for the abortion. She asked us if we could hire private doctors to perform the abortion and no one would know, she wanted it a secret. That's the truth Kagome. That's why she never went to the police because she knew the sex wasn't rape" Inuyasha explained.

And now I wasn't sure what to believe, I mean was Ayame raped and bribed to be quiet and have an abortion? Or was Ayame actually embarrassed about what she did and had the abortion to keep what she did a secret? Inuyasha wouldn't lie to me, but that doesn't mean he wasn't lied to by his parents. I mean two years ago would make him 15, and a freshman. Maybe he really didn't know.

"Did she say anything else to you?" He asked.

"No, that was it" I lied, I couldn't tell him about the Kikyo part because I knew that would cause a problem.

"Well I'm glad she didn't do anything to you. She is a very dangerous person Kags, ok? She is a psychopath. She tried all during the last year to get Sesshomaru to look at her and talk to her again, she still wanted him after the so-called "rape". She gets violent and angry if she doesn't get her way. If she ever comes by again or corners you at school, you have to get away from her. Promise me that Kagome" Inuyasha said, his tone dead serious.

"I promise Inuyasha, I will not let Ayame close to me again" I agreed, now seeing how she may be a threat to me.

"I gotta go, my dad is coming to my room, but I'll pick you up tomorrow at regular time to take you to school. Ok?" He whispered.

"Sure, and thanks Inuyasha" I replied, hanging up.


	15. Mr Atasha's weirdness

A/N: Redone June 9, 2010. Edited for name change, spelling, grammar, and clarity.

Mr. Atasha's weirdness

"Good morning Mrs. Higurashi, glad to see you could make it to school on time" Kaede said. I had to check into the office first.

"Yes, Inuyasha dropped me off as usual" I confirmed her unanswered question. She frowned slightly but I didn't let that bother me. She couldn't stop Inuyasha from pulling into the school's parking lot, even though he couldn't step foot on school property.

"Mr. Atasha is waiting for you down the hall. Give him this slip" Kaede handed me a slip of pink paper and sent me out of her office. The hallway was already lined up with people waiting to see her. I avoided eye contact after what Ayame did to me those days ago and I made my way down to the counseling office.

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi, I was expecting you. Do you have the slip from Kaede?" He asked. He was seated behind an old wooden desk in a crummy old chair. He was a plain man, his features not too eventual and he spoke in a monotone boring voice. I knew this was going to be a long session.

"Yes sir" I handed him to the pink counseling slip. He read over it briefly before letting it fall into the pile of mess on his desk. He motioned for me to sit on the couch by the chair. And he joined me with a legal pad of paper and a pen.

"So Ms. Higurashi, I heard that you had a verbal altercation with several female classmates recently, tell me about that" Mr. Atasha asked.

"Well I was yelling with Sango about what type of friend she is, when this girl I've never seen before came in and started talking about the rape I experienced at the end of last year. Sango embarrassed me by agreeing, I slapped her, and I left" I wrapped it up pretty quickly. Mr. Atasha wrote down pretty much most of what I said.

"Was that the end of your communication with those 3 girls?" He asked.

"Yes, we haven't spoken since" I nodded. I was glad, as if I wanted to talk to that backstabber, Sango, and her fake friend. I conviently left out the part about Ayame's visit to my house after school.

"I heard your boyfriend, Inuyasha, beat up Yura's boyfriend, Naraku. Can you tell me about that?" Mr. Atasha asked. I wondered where he got the assumption that Inuyasha and I were dating, I never once told him that.

"Inuyasha is not my boyfriend, and actually I don't know a lot about it. When I saw Inuyasha in the hallway, his knuckles were bloody and I asked him about it. He said he got in a fight with Naraku. That's it" I said. I wanted to make sure I didn't tell him too much about Inuyasha.

"So how long have you been friends with Inuyasha?" He asked. I wonder what got him on the Inuyasha tip. I needed this man's approval to go back to class and he was dragging it out to the fullest.

"A few months, I met him in January" I answered. I didn't remember exactly when I met him but I sure remember how.

"So in the last two months that you've known him, has he been violent, abusive, or short-tempered towards you or anyone else?" The counselor asked. That question came way out of left field and it left me wondering actually how he came up with that. I decided it was best not to tell him that Inuyasha had blown up at me a few times especially after our kiss incident and the Kikyo thing.

"No, Inuyasha has been very patient and understanding with me. He helps me out all the time and doesn't complain. The only time I've seen him be violent was when he got in the fight with Naraku" I told the truth. I could see him scribbling but he kept the pad at an angle where I couldn't see what he was writing.

"How has Inuyasha been helpful towards you?" He questioned.

"He takes me to doctor appointments, back and forth to school, keep me company when I can't sleep at night. Just being there, you know?" I tried to keep it casual. I didn't want all this to be in my records. Luckily he changed the subject.

"Yes I see. So what type of relationship do you have with Yura?" He asked.

"We don't have one at all, she and I were friends in the beginning but we haven't been in months. Sango used to be a mutual friend but she isn't my friend anymore" I said angrily, just thinking about them made me pissed.

"Your mother went to talk to the Slayers yesterday, correct?" He questioned, I was surprised he knew about that.

"She said she was going to, I don't know for sure" I watered it down. He seemed surprised that I didn't know more.

"You weren't with her when she went?" He asked, astonished.

"I was exhausted from the emotionally upsetting day, and tired from my pregnancy. I wanted to stay home and rest" I lied.

"So during the time you were home, did anyone stop by or did you invite anyone over?" He asked. What did that have to do with what happened yesterday in the classroom? This man is off his rocker.

"No, after I rested I called Inuyasha to see how he was doing" I answered.

"He didn't stop by?" He questioned

"He's grounded for two weeks so we just talked" I insisted.

"About what?" He pressed.

"Just what happened that day, and his parents being upset about the suspension" I lied again.

"And Inuyasha still drives you to school? Even though he's suspended?" He asked.

"Yes, my mom works two jobs with crazy schedules. My grandpa keeps my brother, and I'm on my own most of the time" I said.

"And your mother, she knows about the time you spend with Inuyasha?"

"Yes of course, I don't hide anything from my mother" I scoffed, as if I was some typical teenager that lied and hide things from their parents.

"Why do you think Inuyasha would hurt Naraku?" He said, leaving me stunned for a few seconds. It's as if he wants something incriminating on Inuyasha.

"I'm not sure; he didn't want to talk about it" I said.

"Is he always so unwilling to share his feelings with you?" He asked.

"Not usually, just certain things" I said slowly.

"Like Kikyo?" He offered.

"I don't know a Kikyo" I lied, hoping he could tell me more.

"Kikyo was a student here, and a friend of Inuyasha's. Mysteriously she committed suicide and no one knew what happened. She was a smart, straight A student, who was involved in a lot of clubs and community service opportunities. It was strange and the entire school missed her. Inuyasha refused to talk about his feelings when it came to her" Mr. Atasha elaborated

"I don't know what to tell you, I've never heard him mention her before" I insisted. He finished up whatever he was writing down and then he grabbed a white slip from his desk drawer.

"Thank you for your time, you can go to class now" He handed me a hall pass and send me on my way, it was awkward but I was relieved to be free of him and that and able to return to my 90 minute periods of hell.

I got into my English class but I noticed that the desk I usually sat in, in the back was missing.

"Mr. Ward, my desk is missing" I said, he glanced over his right shoulder to look and I was right.

"Use my chair and share a desk with someone" He rolled over his teacher chair and I looked at it like it was something foreign. None of the students wanted to talk to me, let alone share a desk.

I rolled the chair as quietly as I could to the corner where my desk should have been and placed my papers and stuff on my lap. I wasn't going to force anyone to share. I just wanted this period to end and let me go. I saw Yura turn around and stare at me. I looked up, trying not to care about her.

"Must be hard not having your desk, Kagome. It's awful that it just went missing" Yura taunted. I knew she had something to do with it.

"It must be hard having to nurse your boyfriend back to health after Inuyasha whooped his ass, isn't it?" I retorted, and her little lips pierced together and her face went red. Some of the students laughed behind their hand and Yura turned back around to face the board.

Luckily I had no more problems for that period, or the rest of the day and Inuyasha was there to pick me up after school.

"How was school?" He asked instantly.

"Fine" I said

"No problems from Yura or Sango?" He questioned.

"Yura tried to embarrass me but I shut her up" I gloated.

"What did she say?"He asked, interested.

"She was teasing me because the desk I always sit in went 'missing' today so I had to put everything on my lap. So I teased her about you beating up Naraku" I answered.

"He deserved it, he needs to keep his girl in line" Inuyasha said.

"I gotta hurry home you know, I'm technically still grounded" He said kinda harshly, I know it was his way of covering up the embarrassment so I just nodded and got out.

"Call me later?" I asked.

"Yeah tonight" He said, speeding off.


	16. A Date?

A/N: Redone June 9, 2010. Edited for

A Date?

I cracked open my Child Development Book and began skimming through the pages. Mama signed me up for this online college course called Child Development 101. She felt it'd be good for me to learn about the stages of a child's life from infancy to adolescence so that I could be a good mother. I can see she's trying to help but she doesn't realizing bogging me down with another class when I'm dying of stress now, wasn't the best way to go about it.

"I hope you don't mind that I did this for you, Kagome. It's just, with the baby on its way in just 3-4 short months, you won't have enough time to learn any other way" Mama said, she had that nervous smile that looked like she was waiting on me.

"It's great Mama, I'm not too busy right now in my classes so maybe I can dive into it. I appreciate the help" I gave her a warm hug. Her nervous smile went away, and a real smile came out on her face.

"Great, and if you need any help, I'm here for you" She said, leaving me to my studying. I logged onto the class with the information Mom wrote on the sticky pad. The class was going to be some work alright. Because it was a short term (8 week) course, I was going to have to read 3 chapters a week, do some discussion posts, 4 essays, 1 project, 2 quizzes, a final and a midterm. Goodness, she couldn't have just bought me a pregnancy book? Or a subscription to Pregnancy magazine?

I saw my phone vibrate on the desk, so I made me way over to get it. Standing up suddenly made me feel like I had to pee.

"Hey Kagome, I" He started but I had to cut him off.

"Hold on a second, I gotta pee" I sat the phone back down, careful not to hang up on him, and went to the bathroom. After I had finished and washed my hands, I went back to the phone.

"Sorry about that, you were saying" I said.

"I'm wondering what you're doing this weekend…maybe we could go out…" He suggested.

"Go out? Like Movie and dinner?" I asked.

"Sure, whatever you want" He agreed. I wasn't sure if he meant like a date, or just as friends. But to ask him may make him take it back.

"Sounds great, it's been awhile since I've been out anywhere. Should I dress casual or what?" I asked, my eyes searching through the open closet to find something acceptable.

"Casual Kags, it's not like you have to impress me or anything, geez" He answered. So I guessed it wasn't a date, but I'm still not sure.

"Alright Alright, what time you gonna pick me up?" I asked.

"Friday at 8, that ok?" He asked.

"Yeah sounds great, see you then" I hung up, now skimming through my clothes for something suitable to wear. Most of my clothes were either baggy and not appropriate for a date, or too tight because of the baby weight I was gaining.

"Mom!" I shouted, frustrated with my lack of options.

"What is it baby?" She came running in.

"Inuyasha asked me out this weekend, and I have nothing to wear" I pouted.

"A date?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, but in case it is a date…I wanna look good" I replied.

"I know this story in the mall that sells only maternity wear. We could try some on and maybe you could just wear that. Sound good?" Mom asked.

"Sure, and can you help me pick something out?" I asked.

"OF course Kagome, I'll grab my purse and we can go" Mom said, looking excited. I wasn't sure what had her so happy but I guess she's just as ready for me to date as I am. I put on my vans because I didn't want anything to hurt my feet while we were walking around. Mom guided me straight from the car to the Maternity Wear store and I felt so young. Everyone in there was in their late twenties or thirties and had their husband shopping with them. Here I am, 16 years old, going shopping with my mom.

"Hi welcome to Maternity Wear. May I help you?" A clerk asked.

"Yes, my daughter was looking for a casual dress" Mom answered, and she couldn't have noticed my embarrassment. The lady looked over at me and I felt really uncomfortable.

"She's about a large, I think this would work for her" The lady grabbed the first dress that she saw, and my goodness it was perfect. It was white at the top, and embroidery in the middle that separated the long black skirt and it went all the way past my knees.

"What do you think?" My mom asked.

"It looks perfect, I know Inuyasha will like it" I answered. The woman looked at me confused.

"Cash or charge?" She asked, my mom handed over the one credit card she owned and the woman swiped it.

"It's on sale, $30 off" The lady ripped off the receipt, let my mom sign on copy and handed her another to keep.

"Thanks Mom, I appreciate it" I leaned my head on her shoulders, because we were just about the same height. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Inuyasha is a sweet guy, and if he is there for you, then you should let him be. Don't be afraid to move forward" Mom advised. We rode back in the car in silence, me thinking about Inuyasha and our not so date-ish "date"


	17. 1st Date

A/N: Redone June 9, 2010. Edited for grammar, spelling, and clarity.

First Date

"Aw my little baby's all grown up" Mom cooed, her hands were on my shoulders and she was looking at me through the mirror. I definitely matured from that little girl who lost her father at six years old. Mom helped me put my hair in a messy bun, she gave me a little make-up to soften my features and hide the tired bags under my eyes.

"Thanks Mom, I can't believe Inuyasha asked me to go. I mean he didn't have to" I said looking up at her.

"He can see what a sweet, wonderful, caring young woman you are and he wants you. Don't think that's enough for him to want you?" Mom asked me.

"Well I mean with everything that's happened to me in the last few months, it's a wonder anyone wants to look at me" I held my head down; Mom grabbed me by the chin and made me face her.

"You were not responsible for what Sesshomaru did to you. Inuyasha knows that and you should too. Sesshomaru was in the wrong for what he did, and you are a victim. What happened to you isn't your fault, sweetheart" Mom said.

"I know Mom but it doesn't stop people from looking and staring and making comments. Honestly I don't know how to feel anymore" I confessed.

"Well I want you to feel stronger about yourself, this is your special night and I want you to take full advantage of it" Mom advised. She sprayed a little perfume on me and then she gave me a kiss. She peered out of the window to see Inuyasha's car pull up.

"There's your ride, sweetie. We better get downstairs or no one will be able to answer the door" Mom teased, we got up from in front of the mirror to make our way downstairs. I wore sandals to keep my feet comfortable and then I wore the little sundress that I felt so pretty in.

"Hi Mrs. Higurashi" Inuyasha greeted her, and she gave him a little peck on the cheek. He looked stunning; his long silver hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He was wearing a long sleeved dress shirt with the cufflinks undone and a pair of black slacks. It was nice to see him all dressed up.

"You look…beautiful" Inuyasha gushed. I blushed and looked away; I felt tears coming to my eyes. It's not every day the guy you like says that to you. I really wanted to cry but I held it in.

"I don't want to make you two late but…I wanna get a few snapshots before you go" Mom pulled out her digital camera for us to pose. I stood happily, beside Inuyasha. His hand rested against my back and we posed a couple of different ways.

"Go ahead and have a good night" Mom ushered us to the door. I turned back to smile at her.

"Bye Momma" I said, looking at her over my shoulder.

"I expect you'll have her home by 11, Inuyasha" Mom threatened, still smiling. I thought it was so cute that she was worried about me.

"Of course Mrs. Higurashi" Inuyasha nodded, opening the car door for me. It was sweet because he never treated me that way.

"Sorry about my mom, she's really just concerned about me" I tried to laugh off the photo shoot my mom forced us into.

"It's fine Kagome; I'm not worried about it" Inuyasha brushed it off. He started the engine and drove off to the restaurant.

"Thanks for the…night out. It's been awhile since I had a reason to dress up" I smiled at him.

"Feh. Don't act like you were Cinderella or something, Kagome. I wanted us to have a little change in what we usually do" Inuyasha kept his eyes on the road.

"I'd enjoy anything we do, just being around you is enough for me" I said.

"You deserve more Kags, after everything in the last week" Inuyasha retorted. I thought about the horrific week we've had lately and I agree that we did need a little break from the usual. We arrived at P.F. Chang's and the line was out the door. Inuyasha opened the door for me, and we walked hands interlocked through the restaurant doors.

"Welcome to P.F. Chang's, do you have a reservation?" The hostess asked.

"Yes, Two under Takahashi" He said formally, it was nice to see he planned everything out. She ran her fingers down a list of names and found ours. Then she crossed it out.

"Right this way Mr. And Mrs. Takahashi" She smiled at me, and led us to our table.

"I'm not…" but Inuyasha cut me off. He waited for me to sit down before he took his own seat.

"What would you like to drink, miss?" The waitress asked.

"Water, please, thank you" I said, looking through the menu.

"And for you, sir?" The waitress turned to ask him.

"Same thanks" He said. We continued to look around but didn't really see anything that caught our eyes.

The waitress came back with two glasses of water. "Are you ready to order?" She asked perkily.

"We're not really sure what's good on the menu" Inuyasha said gruffly.

"I would recommend the P.F. Chang's for two. That way you can get soup, a starter, entrée, and two mini desserts" The waitress recommended. Inuyasha and I glanced that over for a quick second and then agreed.

"I'll have the Egg drop soup, Sweet and Sour Pork, and the great wall of chocolate" I ordered confidently.

"I'll have the Hot and Sour Soup, the Crab wontons, Mongolian beef, and the flourless chocolate dome" Inuyasha ordered.

"Sounds great, I'll get the soups right out for you and put the rest of the order in" The waitress ran off to complete our order.

"I was wondering Kagome…how did the counseling go with Mr. Atasha?" Inuyasha asked. I nearly choked on my water when he asked that. It went just horribly. I mean most of the questions were about Inuyasha and I certainly didn't leave feeling better than when I went in.

"It was alright, he asked a bunch of really random unrelated questions and then let me go" I said quickly, nervously wiping the corner of my mouth.

"Oh, cuz I was wondering if you felt more like your normal self" He commented.

"I do feel much better. Like a regular teenage pregnant girl" I laughed nervously. Inuyasha eyed me suspiciously but said nothing.

"The soups; the egg roll soup for you and the hot and sour soup for you. Enjoy" She set the bowls down in front of us.

"What was tonight all about Inuyasha?" I asked, sipping my soup from the spoon.

"Nothing" He said too quickly for my liking. I placed my arm on the table and reached my hand out for his. To my surprise, he reached out and met me half way.

"Kagome, I…" but the waitress's reappearance cut him out.

"The starter for you two, the Crab Wontons" She announced, placing it on the table. Our arms retracted to our own sides. She cleared away our empty soup bowls.

"Your meals will be out shortly" She added, leaving our table in peace. After that the rest of the meal was in silence. Could Inuyasha finally be willing to admit he likes me? I mean he knows l like him, right? What about this baby?

The waitress said nothing as she cleared our starter away and gave us our entrees finally. We digged in hungrily and said nothing for awhile.

"How's your Sweet and Sour Pork" Inuyasha asked. He glanced over at my picked over plate.

"It's alright, how's the Mongolian Beef?" I asked, it looked quite delightful.

"It's really good, you want some?" Inuyasha asked and I nodded. Inuyasha got a little on the edge of his fork and held it out in mid air for me to eat. I leaned over my plate a little, careful not to jab my stomach with the table, and ate off his fork. I chewed it up, trying not to just die from smiling.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing Yash" I replied, smiling through my eyes. The meal was just delicious and he fed me with his _personal fork_, I liked Inuyasha's meal better than my own.

"Ready for dessert?" The waitress asked smiling.

"Yes please" I said hungrily. The waitress nodded and left once again. Inuyasha and I just stared at each other from across the way.

She brought back our mini desserts, but instead of my chocolate cake I requested, it was a huge white cake that she lowered in front of me. I looked down at the cake and it said _Will U Be MINE?_

I looked up at Inuyasha to see him smiling hesitantly at me. "Yes" I answered, returning the smile. I took a knife off the table and cut a slice out for me.

"What took you so long to ask me?" I asked casually. Inuyasha put his fork down and looked at me.

"Feh. Love doesn't know time" Inuyasha answered, and in a way that made sense. He couldn't handle me when I first approached him but he was ready for me now and that's all that mattered.

"You want some of this cake?" I asked. Inuyasha's eyebrows went up.

"Close your eyes" I said playfully, with his eyes closed, I grabbed my slice of cake in my hand and smashed it into his face. He opened his eyes, shocked.

"What was that for?" He growled.

"You look cute with cake on your face" I swiped my finger into the frosting on his face, and as about to lick off my finger when he grabbed my wrist. I held the frosting finger out and he sucked my finger, we had already started drawing attention, and I couldn't help but blush.

"I don't know what tastes better; the cake, or you" He taunted. I felt my face catch on fire.

"Would you like some extra napkins?" The waitress asked.

"That and the check, please" I said, I wanted us to go. Inuyasha finally let go of my finger, and I held the digit like it was just stolen from me. He was still smirking at me.

"Here you go, I'll take those plates from you" She slid her hand carefully to both plates and removed them. Inuyasha whipped out his platinum credit card and paid for it. She took the black book away with his card.

"Thanks for the great time Inuyasha" I whispered, suddenly feeling butterflies in my stomach.

"No thank you Kagome" He said huskily, and I wasn't sure why he sounded like that.

"Do you still want to watch the movie…or would you rather do something else?" I asked, kinda feeling bold.

"What else do you have in mind?" Inuyasha asked, holding my hand and escorting me from the restaurant.


	18. Hot and Bothered

A/N: Redone June 9, 2010. Edited for grammar, spelling, and clarity.

Hot & Bothered

"We could go sit somewhere and just talk…feels like we've been so busy lately that we haven't" I said smiling. Inuyasha gave my hand a little squeeze and led me back through the parking lot to his car. It was nice, because the sun was starting to go down and we had such a wonderful dinner and dessert.

"I know just the place for us to go" Inuyasha said, opening the car door for me. I carefully slid in and buckled my seat belt. It was the perfect date; me and Inuyasha. No drama, no parents, no people from school. Nothing.

Inuyasha drove up to a high hill way away from people, houses, or buildings so we can watch the sun set.

"That's so sweet of you Inuyasha" I cooed, enjoying such a beautiful site. I didn't know he had such a romantic side to him.

"Keh, it's just the sun Kagome" He brushed me off but I could tell I had embarrassed him.

"I mean everything; taking me to doctor's appointments, driving me back and forth from school, tonight" I explained, turning to face him. I had to unsnap my seat belt because it wasn't giving me any room to move.

"It's no big deal, anyone would do the same thing" He turned away to face out his driver's side window. I reached my hand out tentatively to reach his shoulder; instead I cupped his face with my left hand. Instead of him being his usual brash self, he leaned into my touch. His smooth face felt so soft in my hand. He looked up at me and he was so handsome.

"No one would do this for me, and you didn't have to but you did" I whispered, feeling breathless. This Inuyasha, the soft, shy, sweet one was a rare sight for me.

"Kagome…I'd do anything for you" He responded, moving away from hand and closer to my face. My eyes bugged out for a second until his lips crashed on mine. My eyes widened and then shut because it felt like something out of a movie. My hands wrapped around the sides of his face and I held him close to me. I leaned forward because I didn't want us to break apart. I gasped for some air and that's when Inuyasha gently pushed his tongue into my mouth. But I didn't get those nervous feelings inside my stomach anymore.

Inuyasha's hands found their way on the small of my back. He was leaning way over his side of the car, and I found myself pressed up against the passenger door in his car. Our tongues playfully wrestled for a little while before Inuyasha stopped it.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked; glad to be able to breathe for once.

"I don't think I could go much longer before we both do something we might regret" Inuyasha hinted and we both looked down at the bulge in his pants, and instead of getting all flustered, I just smirked. **I **have that affect on him.

"How responsible of you, Inuyasha" I teased, "2 different sides of you in one night, that's a miracle".

"Ha ha ha, very funny" He said sarcastically. He revved up the engine and I put my seatbelt on. We drove listening to You Belong to Me in the car.

"_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset. She going off about something that you said. She doesn't get your humor like I do. I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night, I'm listening to the type of music she doesn't like, she'll never know your story like I do. She wears short shorts, I wear t-shirts, she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers, dreaming bout the day when you wake and up find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time. If you can see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along, so why can't you see that you belong with me" _I sang. Inuyasha scrunched up his nose at me.

"I can't stand Taylor Swift, she can't even sing" He said, shaking his head.

"She writes romantic love songs, I like her" I argued, leaning forward in the car.

"It's sappy, not romantic" He retorted. I just rolled my eyes and sat back in the car. Inuyasha drove while I finished singing the song and sang a few more songs before we arrived home. I felt so free with Inuyasha, like nothing mattered.

"Here you are Kags, run inside before your mom thinks I kept you out late" Inuyasha teased.

"Alright, text me later?" I asked, grabbing at the door handle.

"Yeah don't I always?" He questioned, throwing his hand up. I smiled and waddled up to the front door. Souta was there to greet me as always.

"How was your date sis?" He asked.

"It was great, where's Mom?" I asked, pushing my stomach past him.

"Upstairs, she's doing the bills. I'm gonna go watch SpongeBob" He said, bouncing off to the living room. I took my time up the stairs to Mom's room. Her door was cracked so I gently knocked and peeked my head in.

"Hey Kagome, how was your date?" Mom asked, her head buried in papers that were spread out all over her Queen sized bed. She didn't even look up at me so I sat on the edge of the bed and pushed some papers out of the way.

"Great! Inuyasha took me to P.F. Chang's, got me a cake, took me to watch the sun set and we even kissed. This time I didn't freak out or anything. Tonight was magical" I said, giggling and happy.

"That's good honey, I'm just trying to take care of these bills" She said, picking up another one from some type of stack. I glanced at one that was on the bed from the counseling office.

"They actually have the nerve to charge $35 an hour every time I go to see Kagura?" I exclaimed, unbelievably shocked.

"Nothing is free in life sweetie, but it was necessary" Mom answered, taking the bill from me.

"How much do the bills come to each month?" I asked. I felt my phone vibrate and I saw it was Inuyasha.

_Hey, what's up_

Without looking away from my mother, I texted him back saying that my mom and I are busy talking.

"Well we're barely making it month to month. I'm going to have to cut the cable off for awhile" Mom answered, handing me the hospital bills. Just for my regular check up and prenatal vitamins, it was costing an arm and a leg.

"I'm so sorry Mom, this baby has been nothing more than a hassle and I haven't even thought about how it's affecting the family. I should just give it up for adoption" I blurted without thinking.

"Don't you dare make a rash decision like that Kagome! If you want to keep this baby, if he or she means that much to you, then you do what you feel is best. Don't let financial worries prevent you from making your own decision. The baby is not a hassle, to me or to you" Mom snapped. I had never heard her talk to me or Souta that way before so it hurt a little.

"Alright, then I want to keep the baby. I love him or her and I want to raise it" I answered. For the first time she looked up at me.

"Good choice Kagome, be sure to keep thinking about it though. You have time before you must decide" Mom said. I took that as my cue to go so I slipped from the room.


	19. Going Down

A/N: Redone June 9, 2010. Edited for grammar, spelling, and clarity.

Going Down

"Hey Babe" Inuyasha greeted me the next morning as I sat in the car. I patted my tummy lightly, I was getting so huge. I felt like a whale. I looked around in his messy car to see a calendar scratched on and used. He circled my due date, June 22nd, and I smiled.

"Is he or she moving around in there?" He asked, I felt around but there was no movement. I smiled over at him wearily. I had to pee most of the night and my back was on fire so I didn't get a lot of sleep.

"Not today, maybe it's too soon" I said surprised. I had read in my textbook that my baby could survive if it was born this early but it wouldn't really weigh much but it would have the basic brain functions down. I was taking care of myself with light exercise (if you count walking around campus), taking my prenatal vitamins, semi-regular checkups, and getting all my immunizations.

"Have you decided what you're going to do about…" Inuyasha cut himself off, he didn't know what mama and I talked about yesterday.

"I'm going to keep the baby; it's a part of me and I don't want to let some stranger raise my baby" I said firmly, resting both hands on my stomach. Inuyasha nodded slowly as if he understood and then he parked in front of our dreadful school, Shikon High.

"You ready to return to school?" Inuyasha asked. It had been awhile since both went to school because of all the problems we've had on campus. He probably still has some more things to work out then me because he fought Naraku but I know Sango and Yura are gonna be all after me too.

"Ready as you are" I said, giving his arm a squeeze. I felt stronger with him, it was almost like we gained a little of each other when we started going out. I know it's only been a few days but it feels like we've been together for way longer than that. I guess I rely on him more than I should. Once he pulled up at the school, I waited for him to open the door and then I carefully slid out of the car. I waddled with Inuyasha holding my backpack and my hand. We were going to stop by the cafeteria for breakfast before class started but we saw our two favorite people standing there by the curb.

"So sweet, look at cute couple. The freak and the pregnant 'rape' victim" taunted Yura and Sango.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid cunts" Inuyasha blurted before I even knew it. I was beyond pissed at those stupid girls irritating the hell out of us but I didn't expect him to say that. Sango's face was in an O and Yura was steaming mad. I was surprised that Naraku wasn't there by her side to add his little remarks; I guess he was still hiding out from having his face slammed in.

"Oh, defending your pregnant cow of a girlfriend now aren't you. Isn't that cute?" Yura hissed. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her and I gave Inuyasha's hand a little squeeze.

"Hush Yura, don't you have something better to do than tease us? Maybe you should help Naraku with his face" I screamed at her, feeling a little pride that my boyfriend messed hers up. Yura shook her head at me nastily and her face started turning a deep red.

"Your boyfriend is a PUNK. He sucker punched Naraku and now he's going around bragging about it like its some type of accomplishment. Maybe that's why Sesshomaru got you pregnant and not him, because he has no balls" Yura said, and all of Inuyasha's self control snapped. He let go of my hand and started stalking over to Yura. She tried to stay strong but I could see the fear in her eyes.

"Keh. Is that what he told you bitch?" Inuyasha yelled, getting right up in Yura's face. She started walking backwards, afraid of what he'd do to her.

"Is it?" He asked again, daring her to keep talking mess. I tried to make my way over to Inuyasha but a crowd of people made a circle around them and unfortunately I couldn't see to break in.

"Inuyasha, calm down" I tried to say but the roar of the crowd cheering Inuyasha on was too loud and I wasn't able to scream. I could only watch the damage from the outside.

"YES it is, you stupid ass. You attacked my boyfriend from behind and that's the only reason why you won. So go back to your little animal of a girlfriend and leave me alone" Yura snapped at him, finally regaining her confidence because she had a crowd of witnesses. I could see Inuyasha clenching and unclenching his fists and I thought he was gonna hit her. I wedged myself between two skinny girls who weren't paying attention and got into the circle.

"There she is now" Sango added, pointing in my direction. Suddenly it felt like everyone was watching me.

"Stay out of this slut, this is between me and your boyfriend" Yura insisted, not even giving me a sparing glance. So I waddled as quickly as I could over to her, reared my hand back and slapped her right cheek as hard as I could. Her head turned sharply away from me and then she recoiled and faced me again.

"What the fuck? You want to see what a real slap feels like…" She threatened, and I knew she was gonna get me because I couldn't run or defend myself. But the impact never came, Inuyasha grabbed her by the wrist and kept her away from me.

"Break it up!" Mrs. Kaede yelled, she came into the middle of the circle to see me standing there doe-eyed, and a pissed Inuyasha holding onto a red-cheeked Yura.

"Three of you into my office now" She demanded, she let me go first, and then she stood between Inuyasha and Yura as we walked to her office. She grabbed an extra chair from the hallway and sat the three of us down in her office. All I could think about is how mad Mama was gonna be for another call home.

"Kagome, you may start first. Tell me what happened" Kaede said, she had her hands folded on top of her desk, her computer was flashing but she ignored it. Inuyasha sat on my right, Yura on my left.

"Well Inuyasha and I had just pulled up at school when Sango and Yura started teasing us" I started, but Kaede interrupted us.

"What time was this?" She asked.

"7:45" Inuyasha answered for me, I honestly don't even remember what time it was. All I know was we were a little early.

"Where were Yura and Sango standing, Kagome?" Kaede directed to me, I could tell she didn't want Inuyasha answering for me.

"They were on the curb in front of the cafeteria. We didn't see them until we started walking out of the parking lot" I answered.

"After they started teasing you guys, what happened Inuyasha?" Kaede asked.

"I shouted at them to shut up" Inuyasha answered, his tone low. I could tell he was just fuming to be back in the office just after getting off punishment and off suspension.

"Did you stop after Inuyasha told you to shut up, Yura?" Kaede asked.

"I said a few things back but only because he called me and Sango a bad name" Yura tried to justify herself.

"What exactly did Inuyasha call you?" questioned Kaede. She had now taken out a pad of paper and was jotting down some notes.

"He called Sango and me cunts" Yura said, a little smirk on her face. Kaede's face dropped into a frown.

"Is this true Mr. Taisho?" She said in her angry voice. He glared out of the corner of his eye and her and then nodded his head.

"They name called too" I jumped in, if Yura wanted to play that game then 2 can play.

"What did she say?" Kaede said.

"She called me a whale, a cow, teased me about being raped, and called Inuyasha a punk" I started listing it off, and Kaede scribbled down on her paper.

"I hope you both realize that these are extremely powerful and hurtful words that should not have been said. Unfortunately this didn't end here. I saw the rest of the story. Inuyasha got in Yura's face, Kagome slapped Yura, and Inuyasha was restraining Yura from attacking back, is all that correct?" Mrs. Kaede asked.

"Yes ma'am" I said, lowering my head. If only I didn't slap her…maybe I could stay out of trouble.

"Well I'm giving Yura and Inuyasha a week of afterschool detention for profanity and name-calling. But Ms. Higurashi, your punishment has to be more severe. You'll have a month of Saturday school for physical contact. I don't want any more problems between the three of you. If any of you return to my office, it'll be an automatic week of suspension no matter what you do" Kaede warned, she handed each of us a customized pink slip and a white contract form.

"Sign the contract below and then take it home and have your parents sign it. I'll be giving them a call this morning to make sure they know what's going on" Kaede handed us the forms and I felt myself pale. Mama really doesn't need any more stress than she already has, and I'm making it worse. I took mine and quickly waddled to the bathroom, the baby was going to torture me for taking so long.

I managed to sit through all my classes without a problem; Sango and Yura didn't say one thing to me today. Inuyasha and I hid in the library for lunch just in case they got some wild plan for us, but they never came.

"I gotta go home first, try and intercept that voicemail before my parents come home. Do you mind?" Inuyasha asked, I shook my head and sat back. I had never been to Inuyasha's place before, and I was excited to go. Maybe I'd meet his parents and then we wouldn't have to hide our relationship anymore. The whole school knew it, Mama probably knew, and now it's his family's turn.

There was a huge black gate that blocked us from entering his house. Inuyasha punched a code into a thing that resembled a telephone and the gate slowly rolled open. He drove through and parked right in front of this large house, I swear it looked like a mansion. We both got out and walked up a few stairs to the front door.

"Master Inuyasha, pleasure to see you home so soon. Your mother will be pleased. Your father requests your presence in his study right away" The butler said. He glanced in my direction.

"She's a guest, show her to my room" Inuyasha ordered, I didn't really want to be separated from him so quickly but he had already started jogging up this long staircase to see his father. I was taken off to the right, past a beautiful kitchen with pure marble and the latest stove top and fridge, into what I guess what Inuyasha's wing of the house.

It was wonderful; a 42" plasma screen television with a Wii and a play station three hooked up. He had DirecTV with all the channels, and a laptop sitting on a desk by his bed. His bed was so soft and comfortable, a California King by the looks of it. I plopped down on the bed and I felt like I was floating on a cloud.

"Ms. Higurashi, the master and mistress of the house would like to see you now" The butler came back. I guess I must have fallen asleep because it was starting to get dark outside. I followed the man in the black suit up the long staircase which left me almost exhausted and out of breath by the time I reached the top.

"Ms. Higurashi, sir" He introduced me into the room. I saw Inuyasha, with a pained look on his face, sitting beside a man that could have been his brother. Gosh he was flawless and beautiful. His face was hardened, but he looked so much like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. I could tell he was their father. And to his right was a pretty woman with dark black hair and a soft expression, I'm guessing his mother.

"Sit" His voice boomed through the room. I eased into a chair that was thankfully large enough to accommodate my new weight.

"It's nice to finally meet the girl my son has been taking care of" The woman spoke to me; her voice was so sweet, so gentle, so almost melodic.

"It's nice to meet you both as well" I said politely, unsure of even what to call them. The woman must have read my mind because she smiled sweetly.

"My name is Izayoi, and this is my husband, Toga" She introduced herself; I smiled and nodded because I didn't know what to say.

"Let's get to the point, shall we Kagome? Our son here has been taking care of you and that unborn child for the past three months, and that's quite devotion. I've never seen Inuyasha take so well to any task before, especially one he volunteered for. But we can't continue to let him be tied to you or that thing, so we're here to offer you payment in return for ridding yourself of that problem" Toga offered.

"Ridding myself of my baby? Like kill it?" I questioned, grabbing at my stomach. I turned to Inuyasha for comfort but he was staring at a spot on the floor and I couldn't reach him.

"Abortion is one option or a closed adoption right after the birth so that you can move on with your life. Of course my wife and I will be more than willing to pay all the medical bills and fees that you need so that you can start life over debt free, and we'd also pay you for your time and suffering" He continued.

"We feel that it's best that you not let this get out. Having a Taisho child is an exclusive privilege and you are not the first girl to be knocked up by one of my children. Take this offer and be gone" Toga finished.

"Not the first one? How many have there been? Does everyone take this offer?" I demanded, all fear gone at the fact they were trying to get rid of my baby.

"Ayame was the last one to take this offer, and she made the right choice. She now has enough money to pay her way through college in cash, and she is debt free. Now you'd be unwise to pass up something as good as this. With a waitress for a mother, and a lack of a father figure, the baby would only suffer in a poor quality of life and you'd have to give up your dreams of post-secondary life" Toga answered, his voice still smooth and calm.

"I will NOT take such an incredibly rude offer. To get rid of this baby, which I did nothing to put inside of me, isn't fair. Your son raped me, your son took away my childhood and my innocence, and now I've grown attached to his life inside of me. You expect me to just throw that way for some money" I shouted, all patience and calmness gone.

"You planned on keeping this baby?" Izayoi asked. I turned to face her, tears streaming down my face.

"Yes, I told Inuyasha today that I wanted to" I then turned to face him and his eyes finally came off the floor.

"You knew about this, Inuyasha?" Toga questioned.

"Yes father" He said monotonously.

"Why didn't you mention this to your father and me? You know as her protector that you are supposed to report everything" Izayoi asked. I was confused…protector? We're dating missy.

"She and I have a closer relationship then just that. I'm not some child anymore Ma, and I don't tell you everything" Inuyasha's normal self started coming through.

"How close of a relationship?" Toga asked, his face scrunching up.

"We're dating" I answered, tired of him beating around the bush. Izayoi's eyes widened a little but Toga's did the opposite.

"Dating? That was not a part of the plan. You were to convince her to get rid of that abomination, not help her raise it. Did you think you could be a little family?" Toga hissed.

"I'm raising this baby alone. Inuyasha does not have to stay by my side. I never asked him to" I cut him but Toga ignored me.

"I'm legally grown in 4 months, and if I want to be with Kagome then I will" Inuyasha answered.

"You won't if you want your inheritance. This baby is nothing; it's a mistake and you can't ruin your life over something as insignificant as her and that thing growing inside of her" Toga said.

"My baby and I aren't insignificant. And it wasn't a mistake. It was a rape! You make it sound like this was some preventable accident, when I had no part in it. That choice was taken from me. But you can't take this baby, it's mine and I won't let you" I said, storming out of the room.

"Go after her and comfort her" I heard Izayoi tell Inuyasha, but I didn't want his comfort. He lied to me; he didn't come to me because he felt guilty about what his brother did, he came to work me over so he and his family could get rid of my baby. Then he isn't even man enough to defend me from his father. Maybe Yura was right, he has no balls.

"Kagome, wait" He shouted after me. I was trying to walk as quickly as I could down the stairs without falling or hurting the baby. But I felt his hand reach my shoulder.

"Kagome" He said softly, and I turned around….


	20. Apologize

Thanks to Kouga's older woman, Ikuto'slover1112, purplemeltdown, the-real-Inu-girl, kusbana, wycked Frankie, oreogirl96, kagomechan001, Akina-chan09, watersongs, Raven2010

So far more people are voting for a girl then a boy (4 to 3) and now we're down to voting for names. The names are provided below:

Yume (girl)

Nick/Nikki (either way)

Inusessha (Boy)

Keiko (girl)

Keitaro (boy)

Apologize

"You didn't stand up for me! You FAILED" I screamed, in the middle of his perfect living room in his perfect house. I was stupid to honestly believe he was going to stay with me. Daughter of a café worker and a part time nurse, where he has this rich family that spoils him with the best of the best and I'll never be a part of his life.

"Keh. You don't understand my father" Inuyasha said at me.

"I don't care about your rude father; all I care about is that you left me out to dry while he verbally attacked" I shot back at him.

"I'm here, aren't I? Obviously I want to be here for you" Inuyasha retorted.

"Well how can I be sure? Did you come because your mother sent you? Or did you come because you care about me?" I questioned. I wanted certainty.

"I'm not some lifeless Momma's boy. I came because I wanted to" Inuyasha snapped. I frowned at him and placed my hands on my hips.

"Sure had me fooled. Is everything between us a lie, Inuyasha? Did you care at all? Was our date real? Was our kiss real? Do you even like me? Or is this all because your parents have you as their trained puppet?" I hissed.

"Damn Kagome, will you listen to yourself? Do you honestly think that all that was fake?" He said, his outward demeanor was calm but I was still raging.

"I don't know what to think anymore. To me, everything is a lie. You did this because your mother, bless her soul, told you to. And being the good son you are, you obeyed blindly. Falling for me wasn't a part of that plan and that's why you never told them. It was a mistake" I stressed.

"No, the only mistake I made was not saying something to them sooner" He admitted but I wasn't hearing it.

"I need someone to take me home. I have more important things to worry about then you" I turned my back to him and crossed my arms over my swollen chest.

"I'll call a limo to take you home, but will you at least buy some stuff for the baby or something? I know you hate my family and me right now but don't let that stop you from taking this" He handed me a two hundred and fifty dollar prepaid Visa card. I took it but I didn't plan on spending it. Not now, not ever.

"I don't need your family's money or your pity. I can take care of this baby by myself, even I even keep it at all" I said firmly. The hurt look in Inuyasha's face never left but I wasn't going to be weak and let him win.

"Don't talk like that Kagome. If you want to keep the baby then go ahead. Don't let my father win "Inuyasha said, but I was already out the door, card in hand, waddling to the limo. I just wanted to go home. I was tired, hot, needed to pee, sweaty, and a little peeved at Inuyasha. How dare he just sit there like a quiet spectator while his father chewed me up and spit me out? And how dare talk to me that way like it's my fault he had a sick son that did this to me? I'm the victim, not the attacker.

But what a position Inuyasha is in. I went from a project, to a girlfriend…while his parents were oblivious to everything that we had together. He meant more to me then a lot of other people, he was almost like family but he couldn't share that with his. How could I be so selfish? To expect him to choose between his new girlfriend and his family and their lifestyle. He'd be giving up a lot to be with me. More than he should have to. I'm not worth losing his fancy house, fancy car, and unlimited money supply.

And this baby…this unborn little girl or boy inside of me. They'll constantly be a problem even if the Taishos do accept it. Inuyasha is far from ready to be a father, as I am far from ready to be a mother and a wife. How weird is that to ask him to be a father to his nephew. Do I even tell my child what their biological father did to me? I don't want them to be as scarred as I was; especially an innocent child.

"Miss, we're here" the driver announced and I didn't realize that I was lost in my thoughts the whole time. I got out, no thanks said to him, and waddled into the house. I was more pissed than anything else.

"Where were you Kagome? I needed you home right after school" Mom asked.

"I got stuck at Inuyasha's house, but we're done now. His parents want me to kill my baby. They offered to pay and then when I didn't, Mr. Taisho got upset and started yelling at me. And Inuyasha sat there and did nothing, NOTHING" I shouted, still upset about the whole thing.

"Kagome, as upsetting as the whole situation may be. You need to calm down for your body's sake. All this stress isn't good for the baby. Inuyasha has a lot riding on his shoulders and although it was wrong for him not to stand up for you, you must understand his position. To disobey his parents could be impossible to do without putting his own livelihood at risk. He has a reputation and he has responsibilities to his family. He can't throw that away just for you" Mom said firmly.

"But after all we've been through, everything we've experienced together; I don't deserve at least a few words in my defense. His father basically ripped me a new one and he just sat there like a quiet observer" I exclaimed. I felt those earlier suppressed tears coming back but I blinked them away.

"Did he come after you at all? Did he try to make things better before you left?" Mom asked.

"He gave me a stupid Visa gift card but I wanted him to come back with me, promise me that he'll be there, or something. Instead he just failed" I said deflated, giving Mama the gift card. She took it happily.

"Will he financially support this baby?" She questioned. I glanced up at her bewildered.

"We're not accepting money for him, or his family. We don't need it" I answered.

"Maybe you haven't realized Kagome but this family isn't made of money. Unless you want all of us to move into grandpa's old folks home and work 2 jobs, we have to have some help. The baby is going to need diapers, clothes, medical checkups, shoes, etc and we don't have any of it yet" Mom said, her tone was tired and she was rubbing at her forehead.

"I'm not sure if I want this baby anymore. It's too much. We can't afford it, how do I explain where their real father is, I can't keep a steady relationship, and it's been nothing but the root of problems for weeks. I was stupid to think I could be a mom" I said, letting those tears fall out freely. I was done trying to be strong, done trying to pretend that everything was ok.

"You will make a good mother Kagome, no matter how old you are. If you really want this baby, then you should have him or her. But you have to realize that it's stupid to refuse money, even from Inuyasha and his family. We need all we can get and this is only the beginning" Mom placed her hand on my shoulder and I leaned my head into her arm for comfort.

"It'll be ok Kagome. But I have to go to work. Please stay here and watch Souta for me" She placed a quick kiss on my forehead and left, her purse in tow. I felt emotionally exhausted but before I could lie back on the couch and close my eyes for a few minutes the doorbell rang.

"Souta, can you get that?" I yelled, I didn't feel like trying to escape the cushions on the couch. Souta came bouncing down the hall in his usual way and opened the door.

"Hello, who are you?" He asked rudely.

"Yeah my sister is home. Would you like to speak with her?" Souta asked. That caught my attention so I slowly moved to push myself from the couch and make me way to the door. I was shocked and surprised to see Ayame Wolf standing before me.

"Wow, you've gotten bigger since I've last seen you, Kagome" She smiled, that same frightening smile she had before.

"Get out of my house; after our last conversation I don't want you around me" I said, not sure what to do. My phone was not close to me and Souta had already ran upstairs.

"Have you seen the Taishos lately? As pregnant as you are, I bet they've tried to contact you" Ayame asked, ignoring what I said completely.

"No, Inuyasha's been keeping them away" I lied but Ayame wasn't buying it.

"Sure….so are you keeping the baby?" She asked.

"I'm not sure yet; I have a lot to think about right now" I replied honestly.

"Well I think you should go to the media. You're pregnant with a Taisho spawn and any news station would love to break that story out to the world. I can call the local reporter now and she can do an interview on the spot. Be sure to cry, they love when it's a sad story" Ayame cheered, she was so set on me doing it.

"I'm not going to the media, to the police, or to anyone else. I don't want any fame or any media attention. I just want this nightmare to be over" I said, scooting away from her.

"Ok….I can see where you're going with this. You can threaten to tell the media and get millions from them to keep your mouth shut and your baby hidden. I only got a couple million, but you could get bank from them" Ayame kept pressuring me.

"I don't want anything from the Taishos, I'm sick of all of them. My baby and I are just gonna be on our own" I said firmly, trying to walk away from her, but she pressed her hand into my shoulder. I spun around to face her.

"Don't be stupid Kagome, you and Inuyasha might have had a fight but there's no need to let that cloud your mind from the money his family has. Come on, think of the possibilities" She said excitedly.

"Leave me alone Ayame! I'm not going to do it. Now get out of my house" I pushed her hand off my shoulder. I stood my ground, trying not to appear afraid of her. She gave me a quick slap that left a little sting on my face and she shook me by the shoulders.

"Snap out of it Kagome, do what I say or ELSE" threatened Ayame, her entire tone and demeanor had changed to someone hostile and violent.

"Souta! Call the Police!" I screamed, now afraid that Ayame was going to snap our worse. I heard no reply from upstairs and my eyes slightly glanced in that direction.

"No one's calling the police, Kagome" Ayame whispered evilly and she began to make her way towards the stairs. She was walking, slowly but surely. I tried to keep up with her, afraid what she would do to my little brother. Although Ayame was part ways up the stairs, I caught the sleeve of her blouse and tried to pull her back down to me. She jerked her arm and the motion threw me off balance, I could feel myself freefalling down the stairs. My back, neck, and hand instantly started hurting.

"Ahhhhh" I groaned out, the pain was too much for me.

"The police are on their way, Are you ok sis?" Souta asked, I struggled to focus my eyes and look up at him.

"Sou…ta" I whispered as my eyelids grew heavy and I lost consciousness.


	21. The Hospital

A/N: I know I haven't updated in forever, and for that I'm truly sorry. Between getting a boyfriend, starting college, moving to a new city, and then the patches of writer's block I experienced, I've just been too busy to update. I know this one isn't as long as everyone would want but I needed to type something up.

The Hospital

"She's starting to come to" The nurse said sweetly, her face almost so close to mine it was hard to focus my eyes. The blinding white lights weren't helping me either. I blinked a few time to clear my vision. The nurse leaned back, and started adjusting the machinery around me.

"My baby girl, we thought we lost you" Mom said smiling at me. She had a death grip on my left hand; she was sitting in the chair next to my hospital bed. I moved my head slowly in her direction and then I gave her hand a squeeze.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" The nurse asked, she was messing around with the machines and IV drips next to me.

"Ayame Wolf came to see me at my house. She wanted me to go to the…media. She was upset when I wouldn't do what she wanted and I tried to get her away from Souta but she pushed me down the stairs" I answered, rubbing the side of my head. I was still in a lot of pain from everything.

"Careful, you wouldn't want to mess with your injuries too much" The nurse warned, returning with a tray of food. IT looked hard and plastic, except for the juice and the jello.

"Where is she? She's my girlfriend" I heard Inuyasha's voice traveling down the hall. I glanced over at Mom. Her face turned into a sharp scowl.

"Momma please, I need to see him" I whispered, my throat hurt but I wanted to express myself. Mom's grip of my hand let go and she pat my stomach gently.

"What you need, is to worry about your baby. Thankfully the fall didn't significantly injure you but what if it did. All this because of him and his family. This is not what I had planned for you. Never in my dreams for you did I see you, 16 and pregnant. I wanted you to go to college, find a nice man to marry, have children later in life. Inuyasha and his family have been nothing more than a stress and a source of problems. I do not like the boy; he's no good for you. I don't want you two together" Mom replied, frowning at me.

"Ms. Higurashi, there is a Mr. Taisho here to see you" The nurse announced, holding the door open for Inuyasha to come in. He came in looking somber; his hair was up in a ponytail, and a bouquet of flowers in his hands

"Mrs. Higurashi" He bowed formally to her, then handed her the flowers. Mom took them reluctantly and placed them on the end table beside my hospital bed.

"I'll give you two some alone time. But Kagome, remember what I said" Mom advised, stepping carefully and slowly passed Inuyasha and out the door. Inuyasha immediately took the seat she left and held onto my hand.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here soon Kagome, what happened?" He asked, lightly brushing his hand against my bruises.

"Ayame came to the house and was upset that I wasn't doing what she felt I should. She wanted me to go to the media, tell them what Sesshomaru did, blackmail money from your family, and keep the baby. This baby has been nothing more than a nightmare for everyone. It's ruined my life, tarnished your family's name, and caused a rift between you and your parents. It'd be best if I got rid of it" I confessed, allowing my hands to cup my baby bump.

"It's too far along for an abortion, Kagome" Inuyasha stated, and I looked up at him as if he was crazy.

"Not abortion, adoption. Let a nice family raise the baby far far away from here. If we're lucky, the baby will take more after me than him and we'll give it away anonymously" I corrected. I could see Inuyasha's jaw clench and I knew rage would be the next thing to follow.

"You can't let your baby float around there in the universe and not know how it's doing. Do you want someone else raising your pride and joy, and you may never be able to see it again. Are you ok with that?" Inuyasha demanded, he stood up and began pacing around the room.

"I rather have my baby safe and well taken care of than living with me and suffering in this town! With Ayame still on the loose, and your parents still freaking out, nothing is stable. There is no healthy environment I can put my baby into. I wouldn't allow my son or daughter to be born into this" I threw up my hands, frustrated at the situation. Although it would kill me to part from this baby, I also didn't want to have it raised in this hostile situation.

"My parents are not the issue. They'll back me if I need them to. But you and I need to work together, Kagome. This baby is both of our responsibilities and I do not want a rash decision being made. So calm down, get better, and then we can talk about it more" He pleaded but I was deaf to all he said.

"There is no WE! This is my baby, in my stomach. I'm the biological mother, I am the one that is going to be staying home to raise it, waking up in the middle of the night to feed and change it, and I'll be the one in charge of all the medical decisions, the paperwork, the naming. This is my problem and mine alone. You are free of all your obligations" I insisted.

"I will not leave you to make this decision alone, if you think you can scare me off with a few little words, then you don't know me at all. This baby is ours, even if we're not together anymore. I understand if you rather be single, but you have to realize that I am the baby's uncle and one of the male role models that's going to be around. I have a lot invested in this baby, because this is the only piece of my brother left. Although my parents aren't happy with this either, they don't want to lose the only part of their son either. You carry something more valuable than any of our family's money or business; you hold something that'll never be able to have any other way. Use that as leverage; use that to make them stop harassing you. Once my father heard about Ayame's assault on you, he hired his own private force to track her down and a lawyer to make sure she is properly punished by the legal system" Inuyasha explained but I wasn't hearing it. All I could hear was the technical aspect. They were keeping their little problem off the map and under the radar. But the Taishos could care less about me and this baby; they just didn't want the press catching word of this.

"IS everything ok in here?" Mom peeked in. I sat up, crossed my arms firmly across my chest, and shook my head.

"Mrs. Higurashi, I'm trying to reason with Kagome. She's talking about giving the baby up for adoption" Inuyasha turned to my mother, as if she'd ever take his side over mine.

"Kagome's decision is none of your business. It's ultimately up to her. I think you should leave Inuyasha, she needs her rest" Momma said firmly, that look in her eye daring him to disagree with her. Inuyasha felt in a flurry and I leaned back in the hospital bed, relieved that this little conversation was over.

"Do you need anything, dear?" Mom asked.

"No, I just want some time to myself if that's ok" I said softly, I was exhausted, my head still hurt, I hated the smell of the hospital and Inuyasha just made the whole situation worse. Mom gave me a chaste kiss on the forehead and left before the next nurse came in.


End file.
